Animals
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: Adrien's life routine is shattered when he saves a girl as Chat Noir one night. Suddenly the gears of fate turn, drawing him and others together as attacks on them and supernaturals start to occur. The hunters are now the hunted. But are Adrien and his friends really that helpless? And what's this legend all about? (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 : Chat Noir

Adrien surveyed the park, watching the last of the sunset disappear from the horizon.

Soon the animals would come out to play.

The thought made him smirk.

He shifted his weight excitedly, careful not to fall off his perch on the tall lamppost.

He took a deep breath as the wind ruffled his hair. He frowned. He could smell it. A sweet feminine scent that was incredibly distracting. He'd been Chat Noir, cursed shapeshifter, for about a year now and he had never smelt this scent before until recently. It was a horribly distracting fragrance that seemed to be calling his name. It was usually faint, carried from a distance, often all the way across Paris. And yet he wanted to hunt down the source, follow it with all of his soul. It was compelling and intoxicating.

Tonight, though it was close. It took everything he had not to chase down the source of the scent when it was far away, now with it being so close... his self restraint waned. His familiar, a black cat named Plagg, already teased him mercilessly as it was. He could only imagine admitting that he'd finally went to look for the source.

"What are you scared?" The real feline would question, licking a paw in an almost indifferent manner. Adrien would vigorously protest, saying he didn't have the time or it was just a distraction. The cat would just chuckle and unravel all his excuses.

He would finally stare at Adrien with unreadable eyes, tilt his head, and simply say. "Isn't it already a distraction?" Then walk away leaving the boy to his thoughts.

A scream shook Adrien out of his thoughts. It was female, probably having a run in with a supernatural being.

Adrien should ignore it. He didn't need any trouble, already looked down upon because he wasn't a born supernatural. He was just pleased to enjoy his freedom with the night, giving others of his kind a wide berth.

This time Adrien heard an enraged roar, it sounded like a shapeshifter, most likely a werewolf. Adrien winced, obviously the victim had done something the beast didn't like. It meant she was a fighter.

Adrien sighed, hanging his head in defeat. He hated violence against woman. It was unacceptable. He would never be able to face his mother again should he let something happen to an innocent woman on his watch.

He followed the sounds of a struggle to a more abandoned section of the park, rumored to be haunted by mortals, and for good reason too. It was a supernatural hunting ground, and some fool had walked right into it after dark, it was if the girl had no regard for her life at all. It sounded like she was alone.

Adrien finally spotted the altercation, it was under a bridge. A werewolf in halfway form had her arms pinned high above the wall behind her, her feet dangling a few feet off the ground. She looked like a doll, a tiny slender china doll. But she didn't show one ounce of fear, just glared at the snarling beast.

"You bitch!" It snapped. Adrien's eyes widened as she spat in its face.

When the creature raised a paw to rip open her stomach Adrien shook himself out of his shock, diving down to them with his staff raised over his head. The werewolf sensed him and dodged, dropping the petite girl with fierce bluebell eyes.

"Know your place infected trash, I am a-" The werewolf began.

Adrien held up a hand.

"Let me stop you right there buddy. I may not have been born a supernatural being, but I don't need to be one to kick your flea ridden ass!" He hissed.

The creature roared and Adrien's ears flattened against his head, tail lashing furiously. His opponent lunged forward fighting as an animal instead of a man, purely on instinct.

Adrien channeled his inner black belt, his skill coupled with his enhanced strength, endurance and senses generally led to victory. He believed the key to a fight with another supernatural was to control the monster within and utilise both his human and other worldly skill set.

He didn't even bother to look behind him, his focus on staying alive. Supernatural fights were generally to the near death, it being illegal to kill one another. But those rules didn't apply to infected or cursed. And he had interrupted this man's leisure and meal for the evening, Adrien was expecting to get beaten within an inch of his life for such a transgression _if_ he was lucky.

His opponent was more muscular than he was, a fit man in his thirties probably, while Adrien was just leaving adolescence behind him, making him lithe. He was faster though using his speed to evade the slow attacks and dance around his opponent. He worked a serious of strikes with his baton and claw rakes that made the werewolf scream in pain.

Adrien and the beast both panted, tiring. Adrien had the better endurance though, he dodged a fist as it smashed into the ground where he once stood and leaped into the air, smashing his foot into the middle of the werewolf's face. His opponent flew onto his back and groaned, flinching as Adrien brought down his baton down on the concrete next to his head. Hard.

"Get out of here you mangy mutt, this girl is _mine_. Be thankful I spared your life. As an _infected_ I don't have to abide by your laws," he snarled, spitting the insult back at the dog.

The man yelped in fear and scrambled to get away, nearly tripping over his own feet.

He heard a small sigh from behind him and was curious as to why the victim hadn't run away. He turned to get a better look at her when a fist met his face, forcing him a couple steps back.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, holding his nose. It was luckily not broken, but only because he was in his half and half form.

He peered over his hands to see a scowling blue haired girl. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into two pigtails, held in place by midnight blue ribbons. A light dusting of freckles covered the bridge of her nose and her peach colored skin. Big blue eyes were narrowed in distrust at him. She was beautiful.

But god he was annoyed.

"Is that anyway to say thank you for saving your life?" He snapped. Wincing as he dropped his hand from his face.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror and for a second he thought she had finally realized what kind of situation she was in. A human who had just witnessed a fight between two supernatural beings.

"Oh my god," she murmured, cheeks reddening as she looked down.

Adrien blinked curiously. Was she going into shock?

"Please forgive me, where are my manners, thank you so very much for saving me!" She exclaimed bending at the waist into a formal bow.

Adrien's jaw dropped. Well he hadn't been expecting that.

When she straightened her eyes flew to his upper arm causing him to self consciously glance at it.

He tilted his head as he examined the wound he found there. It didn't exactly look like shredded meat, the wolf claws too blunt for that. But it was a bleeding punctured mess.

A hand suddenly snatched his and tugged him forward. His eyes met calm blue ones as she pulled them out from under the bridge and towards a nearby bench. She sat down and patted the space next to her. Chat cautiously sat down beside her, refusing to let his guard down again after being hit in the face. He had a feeling she'd been holding back. And he wasn't looking forward to getting hit again.

She shrugged a small red shoulder bag off and dug through it, pulling out a first aid kit. Adrien eyed her wearily. Was she really going to stitch him up? It wasn't necessary, he would heal... mostly by morning though it would leave a nasty mark.

She fished out some bandages, a needle and thread and a rag.

So she was serious about patching him up.

His eyes widened at the iodine, he immediately shrank back from it, remembering the first and only time Plagg had tricked him into unnecessarily cleaning his wounds.

"Er - that won't be necessary, I'll heal by morning!" He objected. The young lady looked at him and deadpanned.

"You're only an infected, you don't heal as fast. Besides stitches will prevent scarring," she countered. As she watched him slide away from the bottle she realized he was afraid. She found herself smirking despite the situation.

"Aww is the little kitty afraid of getting his wounds cleaned?" She teased.

Adrien gave her an annoyed look.

"I don't need it." He said simply, looking away. The bluenette rolled her eyes and poured the iodine onto the cloth. She took advantage of his sulking to press it to his wound. He yelled and howled in pain, glaring at her when she pulled away the blood soaked rag.

She hardly noticed, busy cleaning the needle and threading it before scooting closer to him.

"Stand still," she warned, her voice firm.

Adrien nodded and watched her work.

He wondered if she was a nurse because she didn't seem squeamish at all, didn't hesitate to plunge the needle into his flesh, and stitched him up with the skill of a professional.

When she finished, she bit off the thread and tied it, before wrapping his arm in bandages.

She finally stood, stretching as if she'd just been sitting at a desk writing a report or something. It was so casual Adrien was curious as to who the heck this girl was.

He shook his head, standing with her, and remembering his manners.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," he muttered.

She blinked and tilted her head at him.

"You saved my life, this was the least I could do," she replied with a shrug.

She eyed him in interest causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry I punched you earlier, I was kind of freaked out, it's rare to meet a nice supernatural who saves people," she said.

Adrien grinned. He wasn't perturbed by her knowledge of the supernatural, their discovery had happened awhile ago and now the humans just did their best to avoid them, to try and forget they even existed.

"No problem, I've never heard of a human girl who wasn't afraid of our kind," he shot back, enjoying the sight of her turning red.

"I - er - I better go," she said thoughtfully. She stood up and briskly walked away from him. Adrien sat back down on the bench, sprawled casually as he watched her figure get smaller and smaller.

Suddenly a breeze blew and he stiffened. That scent. That hypnotic scent **,** his eyes focused on her back. It had been coming from her, but had been masked by the smell of the werewolf and then his blood.

He bit back a laugh. He'd found his siren. But what did it mean? And why did he want to follow her home...

"What a strange girl," an amused voice remarked. Chat inclined his head to the large black cat that was sitting a few feet away from him, also staring at the girl.

"So she's the source of your distracting scent," the cat continued. Adrien huffed.

"So what, it doesn't mean anything," he denied. In truth he had heard about it, the moment he had smelt it on the air the word had popped into his mind. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, wasn't ready to entertain such a crazy idea.

But here he was thinking about the girl he'd just saved. He was so curious about her. She seemed fearless, mysterious and most of all kind **.**

She made him feel things he thought he would never feel.

 _Soulmate._

Adrien trembled at the thought and shook it away.

The cat hummed as it glanced at Adrien's destroyed one piece black suit, eyes lingering on his bandages. But it seemed more like Plagg had been reading his mind.

"You have a lot to learn kid, fate has a funny sense of humor," the cat chuckled. Adrien scowled at Plagg.

"And just where have you been?" He said, changing the subject.

Plagg scoffed.

"You know I can hardly keep up with you when you're running around like a maniac," he sniffed. Adrien sighed, he had a point.

When Adrien decided to roam the city, he often sped off without any thought for his familiar, who usually found him later.

Adrien caught the mischievous look in the familar's eyes.

He gave the cat a warning glare.

"So did you get her name Romeo?" The cat asked, Adrien could hear the grin in his voice.

He groaned giving Plagg his answer.

Adrien cursed aloud, he had completely forgotten to exchange names.

Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2 : Ladybug

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm purposely being** ** _vague_** **about what Marinette is but I'm sure you can figure it out. Heads up, you have lots of time because that detail won't be officially confirmed until Chapter 5.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette's hands shook as she slid the key into the lock and let herself inside her apartment. She tossed her bag onto the floor before re-locking the door. She turned to face her apartment and found herself slumping against the structure. Knees to her chest, arms folded on top of them.

How could she have been so stupid and reckless? She almost revealed her secret identity to the entire supernatural world, which most certainly would've made her enemies. She had been lucky that cursed boy had come to her rescue, had done the exact same thing that landed her in such a situation. The right thing.

Marinette was running late on her way home from work, knowing the supernaturals would come out to hunt. She had purposely cut through the park to scan for any potential victims when she'd seen the werewolf cornering a young girl even smaller than Marinette **.** The poor girl had screamed in fear as he grabbed her, claws diging in and drawing blood.

Marinette had been filled with fury as the predator not only threatened to eat her but much more. She'd tackled the thing without hesitation screaming at the flaxen haired girl to run. The mutt swiped at her but she had dodged and landed a blow to his face, making him stagger back and howl with rage

And then. Then she'd gotten distracted. It felt like a tug on her heart, nothing painful but an urgent curiosity. It had started ever since she'd arrived in Paris and never happened before. Marinette didn't want to bother her parents, who were running two stores at once. Often the tug was gentle and light, signifying whatever it led to was far away, but now it was sharp and demanding, as if extremely close.

And that was when he'd seized her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

She wasn't afraid but she was quite aware that she would be dying a painful death.

She wasn't helping the situation by antagonizing the beast but like she would ever let him get away with calling her a bitch.

She spat in his face.

She'd accepted her fate as it raised its arm for the killing blow when suddenly its eyes widened as it sensed something and immediately dropped her. Marinette had looked up to see a young man clad in a black leather suit standing between her and the beast. He was obviously a supernatural creature, recognizable by his halfway form. He was a werecat, if the tail and ears were any indication, let alone the very cat like eyes.

She didn't understand why he'd saved her. It made her suspicious. That was when the beast had revealed he was an infected. A cursed. A supernatural being only because he'd been changed. He was once fully human, and in the supernatural world that made him a second class citizen. One step above prey **.**

Marinette was curious if he was trying to prove something, that was often the case with infected, a few even made names for themselves earning respect through fear and their prowess. Was he one of those infected who picked fights? He certainly sounded like it with his cocky response.

What had surprised Marinette was his skill. He fought effortlessly, making fighting the werewolf look easy for someone who should've been weaker than the full blood. His style very much embodied his animal, catlike. Fast, strong and sure. Every move was disciplined unlike the wild werewolf whose moves were clumsy and slow instead of well calculated.

Marinette had not been surprised when he'd won the battle. But she got nervous when the man had called her _his_. She most certainly was not!

So when he'd turned to face her she naturally socked him in the face. And when he'd called her out on her rude behavior she had felt mortified. She had been raised with better manners, even if she wasn't used to being saved.

As she patched him up she found him to be utterly adorable and charming. His voice silky and his smile was warm and bright... something she wasn't used to seeing on supernaturals... it didn't help that he was very attractive, the tousled blonde hair, sharp cheekbones and strong jawline.

Marinette hummed, sad that she'd forgotten to get his name. Towards the end of the conversation she'd felt the tug again... and realized it led to the boy in front of her, effectively freaking her out. That was why she'd abruptly left.

Well it was obvious they were connected by fate but as what? He was ostracized by the supernatural community the same as her kind. He understood what it felt like not to belong with the humans or the monsters.

Suddenly a voice jarred her out of her thoughts.

"You were meant to be partners, from this moment forth he will always reappear in your life," it explained. Marinette looked up to see her familiar, a ginger spotted savannah. Or in other words, a really big cat.

"Tikki?" Marinette said curiously.

"It's time to go, you're already late," she reminded. Marinette nodded and stood up. Her familiar wasn't getting off that easy for the subject change but still. Tikki was wise and Marinette knew that she'd get her answers all in due time. If Marinette had learned anything from her time with Tikki, the familiar being with her since birth, it was to trust the wise being.

Marinette slipped on her disguise, or heroine costume. Red ribbons, a red masquerade mask with a flower of the same color and faux black feathers, high black boots with red laces and mid thigh length black leggings. Yes there was a theme going on because she had been China's Ladybug.

Her parents had met in Paris but moved back to China when she was twelve. And when she was old enough, she became the hero Ladybug.

Her fingerless elbow length black gloves complimented her charcoal grey sleeveless dress which had a Ladybug printed skirt draped over the shorter black skirt.

Marinette opened a secret compartment in her bedroom wall, fingers ghosting over the bow and arrows in favor of her enchanted yo-yo. Even though she wasn't bound by supernatural law, killing was not in her vocabulary. She would not stoop to their level. She was human. Technically.

She pulled on the string, making it taut between her two hands, it may have looked flimsy but the magic made that string stronger than reinforced steel. She flicked the plastic bauble at the end, on impact it would feel like a fifty pound weight had hit, but to her it all felt as light as a regular yo-yo.

Finally Marinette went into the bathroom and doused herself in cheap cotten candy perfume, incredibly effective in hiding her real scent and thus true identity from the sharp noses of the supernatural.

Sometimes if she was lucky they'd even choke on the sickening man made scent.

It was time.

Tikki would be staying home, Marinette moving too fast for her familiar to keep up.

She leapt across the rooftops of Paris, searching for trouble, grimacing as she spotted vampires mingling with the humans. Unlike the shapeshifters, they had to target humans. Shapeshifters could eat regular meat, raw or cooked but vampires had to drink blood. And the blood could be taken without any real harm or even memory of the event for the victim.

Vampires made her wary because it only look a one second lapse in control for them to drain every last drop of their victim and you would never know unless you were watching the scene carefully. They were much calmer when fighting usually, and better at masking their presence. Meticulous beings who had the reputation for being smarter despite having brute strength on par with the shapeshifters.

Marinette always felt less safe fighting a vampire than a shifter. They were tricky and fast, but she faced them less often since they were more likely to stick to the rules. Honor was a very big thing for them.

Screams made Marinette's head snap toward the sound. A fully transformed shifter, in the form of a giant grizzly was running through the streets, chasing a scruffy looking middle aged man. Marinette sighed. Obviously the man had offended the shifter without realizing what he was.

Marinette hummed as she assessed the situation, shadowing the chase. The bear wasn't targeting by standers and she sensed no real blood lust coming from it. It seemed to have the intent to scare rather than kill its target, it was however still very pissed off.

She smiled in amusement as she swung over the street and snatched the running man, setting him safely down on the roof beside her.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he groveled.

Marinette frowned.

"What did you do?" She demanded, hands on her hips. The man looked up at her, eyes wide, she could see the guilt in them.

"N-n-nothing. That beast just attacked me! You should kill it!" Marinette shook her head in disgust.

"I can always return you to your former situation," she threatened, not that she would ever do it but he didn't know that.

The man paled and trembled.

"Alright... I... I made a pass at this girl in the market, probably your age," he admitted.

Marinette recoiled in disgust from the man, that angry bear was just protective of this girl.

A commotion from the street caught Marinette's attention. The bear was destroying public property, but at least it wasn't hurting people.

Marinette sighed. She hopped he would see reason, the shifter seemed quite reasonable but she knew how passion often led to their animal instincts winning out. The reason why she tended to fight them more, but thankfully this was probably one of those instances where she could talk it out. She liked those very much, understanding not all supernaturals were bad.

A lot of supernaturals she fought were infected, new to the world and their instincts. Just getting angry enough to momentarily lose control.

Marinette leaped down a few feet from the bear and lightly threw a rock at it to get its attention, back turned to her as it flipped the tables of an outdoor cafe.

Marinette's eyes widened as it turned to face her. Gray around the muzzle indicating this was a much older shapeshifter. The word _grandfather_ popped into her head.

"Sir please stop, you don't have to do this, I know what that creep did." She said softly, hands in the air as a sign of peace.

It growled and then spoke, something only an older shifter would know how to do in its fully transformed state.

"Then where is he? He deserves retribution," a rough voice snarled. The bear raised a huge paw and smacked an adjacent table umbrella, knocking it over with a crash.

"He will be punished I promise you I'll do it myself, but you have so much control for a shifter, I bet you've been hiding amongst the humans for a long time. It's not too late to save yourself from the fallout," Marinette reasoned.

"I have already outed myself, I want my retribution!" He snarled.

Marinette opened her mouth happy to see the bear calming down despite its words, when a pretty brown haired girl ran towards them.

"Stay back!" Marinette warned. The girl hardly even noticed her.

"Grandfather stop! Please stop! You already scared the neighbors' children! I'm scared!" She sobbed. Marinette saw the bear's gaze soften before hardening again.

"What that man said to you was unforgivable, he even tried to touch you!" The man bear said.

"It's okay Grandpa, I can take care of myself," she replied. The bear looked at Marinette hesitantly, Ladybug nodding encouragingly.

He sighed as his form began to change, shrinking into a fit but older grey haired man. He was hansome in the way that he had aged well, like most shifters.

His granddaughter launched herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug.

He looked at Marinette with a small smile.

"Thank you for trying to stop me, I was being very brash, and I had thought I'd learned to control the beast a long time ago," he explained, "My granddaughter means the world to me, I've been taking care of her ever since her parents died in a car crash when she was an adolescent. My wife died five years after she was born, it's been just us ever since."

Marinette nodded, she was sure Tom would have done something similar. Family was precious. Her hands fisted as she thought about the man she'd left on the roof and how she would punish him.

The old man suddenly looked sad.

"53 years of agreeing to live like a human when I married my human wife. Friends, my small custom furniture making business, and our place in society all gone down the drain," he said sadly. It was clear that he regretted his lapse in judgement and Marinette's heart went out to him.

Supernaturals who married mortals and their descendants were also looked down upon. Half breeds no matter how far removed the supernatural lineage.

Marinette had an idea. It was time consuming, and taxing but they deserved it.

"I can track down everyone who saw you transform, and erase their memories," she offered.

She'd have to hack into the street cameras and figure out when to approach them but it was worth it for these people to maintain the life they made for themselves. Everybody made mistakes.

"You would really do that for us?" The young girl said, eyes widening in surprise.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply when somebody interrupted.

"That's very kind of you Ladybug, but I will do that job myself, I'll even do your regular job and restore everything that's been damaged here tonight," it said.

Marinette whipped around to see... an old Asian man in a Hawaiian shirt?

She frowned. He had a calm demeanor and radiated pleasant energy. He was probably just like her.

"Are you sure?" Marinette said. The man nodded. Marinette was ready to question him more when he cut her off.

"Your roof victim is escaping," he remarked before walking towards the shifter family.

Marinette looked up at the roof shed left the pervert on, only to find it empty, a silhouette running along the rooftops down the street.

Marinette growled angrily.

She flung out her yo-yo and tugged, hurrying to catch up to him. She was about a rooftops length behind him and rapidly gaining as she ran after him when it happened.

A chain snapped out and slipped around the man's feet making him cry out in surprise as a sharp tug tripped him.

A figure stepped out from the shadows and placed a foot on his back, making him grunt. Their amber eyes flashed as they locked onto Marinette who stopped dead in her tracks.

"You..." Marinette said, eyes widening in recognition.


	3. Chapter 3 : Soulmates

**A/N: Happy Holidays Readers :) As a holiday special I will be posting** ** _two_** **chapters. So to explain a bit with the upcoming chapters, Adrien will be more rounded as a character rather than two sides of a coin. Also DJWifif is coming ;)**

.

.

.

"You..." Marinette said, eyes widening in recognition.

The supernatural tilted its head back and laughed.

"It's been awhile hasn't it girl?" It mused, tail swishing and ears twitching in amusement.

Marinette's face lit up in a goofy grin.

"Rena Rouge, I meant to tell you I was coming to town, but I was just trying to get settled into my apartment first **.** I wanted it to be a surprise," Marinette explained, knowing that the vixen was probably none too pleased, even though Marinette had only been here for a few days.

Rena snorted and moved closer to Marinette, hands on her hips.

"I guess I'll forgive you, but you owe me. Plus we really have to catch up!" The woman remarked, stretching casually as the orange body suit clung to her body.

Marinette smiled, she had designed the suit, and apparently it was holding up well. The long black gloves and calf high boots looked shiny, well taken care of, and even the white patch at the front of her suit was still a pure color surprisingly.

Rena tugged at the black fitted collar around her neck, clearing her throat as a sign it was time to get back to business.

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the man trapped in her chain, her orange to white ombré mask matching reminiscent of the white at the ends of her hair.

"This doesn't look like the normal trash you hunt," Rena remarked, her way of asking for an explanation.

"He angered a shifter because..." Marinette hesitated, leaning over to whisper it into the other woman's ear.

"He what!?" Rena snarled, tugging the chains sharply as the man cried out in fear and pain.

Marinette placed a calming hand on Rena's trembling one.

"I know, it's terrible and there's no law that can punish him for his actions, but you're better than this," Marinette said as Rena loosened her grip on the chains a bit, face still twisted into a snarl. Marinette sighed.

"I have a better idea for him anyway," she said, earning a curious smirk from Rena who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Y-y-you can't leave me like this!" The man wailed. He was swinging upside down from the lamp post in his underwear, rendered immobile by Rena's chains, a piece of paper duct taped over his stomach that explained what he'd done.

"Consider this merciful you piece of filth!" Rena growled before grabbing Marinette's arm and tugging the girl away.

When they'd walked a few streets down Rena suddenly stopped and threw her arms around Marinette.

"Oh Marinette it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Alya shhhh!" Marinette scolded lightly before the two burst into a fit of laughter.

Marinette had met the Kitsune or werefox four years ago, she'd been just a teenager and had come to her parents for training. She wanted to be a champion for humanity as well. The legacy of Marinette's family name was quite prestigious.

The two had hit it off wonderfully and two years after training Alya had returned to Paris to put her new skills to good use.

Alya usually came to visit yearly, but Marinette was glad to come here to be her partner. Alya has been remarking on how much worse Paris was getting and how the job was starting to be too big for one person on her last visit.

That was when Marinette had asked her family to return to Paris. Tom and Sabine decided to reopen the bakery and other shop they'd once had here, coming back with their daughter.

"Hey let's go home and get changed and hang out," Alya suggested, Marinette nodded then hesitated.

"How will I find you again?" She asked curiously. Alya simply laughed.

"Why my incredible sense of smell," she said proudly leaning over to sniff Marinette, who was trying to lean away.

"Er - Alya - Wait!" Marinette protested as the kitsune tried to get reacquainted with her scent.

It was too late as Alya inhaled deeply and soon started coughing and hacking.

"What the heck Mari, that's not how you normally smell, no wonder I didn't realize you were in Paris," Alya said annoyed, "Was that how you planned on surprising me?"

Marinette laughed at Alya's irritation.

"No it's to protect my secret identity geez, can't have every supernatural tracing Ladybug to my apartment and the Dupain-Cheng Bakery," Marinette remarked, watching Alya's eyes widen.

"Tom and Sabine are here? Cool! I'll have to visit them sometime but not tonight, they're probably sleeping," she said with a shrug, " Okay give me your phone." The Fox shifter snatched Marinette's device from her bag, hidden by her second skirt, and quickly input her number.

"I'll probably be changed before you are, I'll text you when I'm on my way over, text me your address right now," Alya said, to which Marinette complied, knowing shifters were much faster than she'd ever be.

Alya gave her one last look of disgust, crinkling her nose.

"Girl that perfume is so nasty, and common and cheap **.**.. I wouldn't even be able to track you back to your apartment **,** " she remarked.

Marinette chuckled, knowing what she was asking.

"I'll leave the door unlocked and yeah yeah I get it, I'll shower before we go out together," Marinette muttered. Alya was lucky, when shifters changed forms their scent changed with it. She had no reason to try and disguise it.

Marinette personally hated the perfume but it was what all the young and impressionable girls were wearing thanks to the Mayor's daughter, starting the trend and calling it a man catcher.

Marinette had laughed at that one. If anything it repulsed most supernaturals, making girls safer. In a way it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Marinette swung into the open window of her apartment, leaving it open should Alya decide to come in the same way.

Marinette tossed her smelly clothes into the wash before stepping into the shower.

When she got out she wondered where they were going as she tried to pick an outfit out. She settled on a white blouse with her maroon blazer and black skinny jeans.

A sharp whistle cause Marinette's eyes to go wide before relaxing at the sight of Alya standing in her living room. Her hair was lose from its ponytail, down in entirely brown waves.

"Looking good girl," Alya complimented. Marinette smiled at her best friend. She was wearing ripped dark jeans and an orange top that accentuated her curves, it was very nice on her.

"Not so bad yourself," Marinette shot back making her friend laugh lightly.

"Okay, so don't freak but we're going to a bar, it's really nice and the basement has a dance club," Alya admitted. Marinette shrugged, it wasn't a quiet cafe but she'd still be spending time with her friend. She knew Alya was more of a club goer than she was.

When they arrived, Marinette marveled at the bar/ restaurant, it was fairly quiet and quaint though she could hear the faint sound of music coming from down stairs. The two areas were really separated quite well. She'd never suspect there was a club beneath the level she was on.

As soon as they had walked through the door Marinette had noticed Alya act strangely. She had a dreamy expression on her face yet and to be tense. All at the same time if possible.

Was the music hypnotizing her?

The waiter seated Marinette and Alya in a booth together, and the bluenette glanced to make sure he was out of ear shot.

She leaned over to her friend.

"Okay what gives?" Marinette hissed. Her eyes searching her friend's.

Alya actually looked flustered making Marinette blink in confusion. The pieces started to come together, why Alya was so insistent on coming here, her expression when they walked through the door, and now her response.

Marinette gasped.

"Alya? Do you - do you like someone who comes here a lot?" Marinette asked.

Alya blushed in response before grabbing Marinette's arm.

"Shhhh!" She said, glancing around. She folded her hands on the table and let her head fall on them.

"It's more complicated than that," Alya mumbled. Marinette frowned. Her friend looked defeated, and she didn't like that.

Marinette placed a reassuring hand on her friends's shoulder.

Alya looked up at her, eyes filled with torment.

"I met my soulmate," she whispered.

Marinette reeled back. Hand flying to her mouth. The word resonated with her for some reason but she pushed the feeling back to focus on her friend's issue.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Marinette said confused.

The soulmate principle pulled supernaturals together.

"He's human which means he doesn't feel the pull!" Alya groaned.

Oh. Marinette realized it now.

Then she found herself laughing.

Alya glared at her friend.

Marinette smiled reassuringly.

"Alya, that just means you have to woo him the old fashioned way... with your vixen charm and sass-tastic personality," Marinette remarked.

Alya's eyes widened as she suddenly perked up.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" She exclaimed as she smacked a palm to her forehead.

Marinette giggled. Obviously this had thrown her friend off, it must've if Alya hasn't thought of such a simple solution. Which left the question...

"Alya how long has it been since you first met this guy?" Marinette asked curiously, watching her friend squirm.

"A few months ago," Alya said looking down.

Marinette sighed.

"Alright starting tonight we work on getting you two together!" Marinette chirped.

Alya seemed nervous but then her eyes suddenly glinted with mischief.

"So anything interesting happen to you in Paris? City of _love_ ," Alya asked.

Marinette felt herself redden as the tables turned on her.

"Er - well - I -" Marinette stuttered, even more alarmed by the predatory look in her friend's eyes.

"Details!" Alya pressed, forcing Marinette to share her story with the catboy.

The waiter had returned and they'd ordered an appetizer of nachos to share, requesting more time to order.

By the time Marinette had finished the story, Alya's grin was so big it could eclipse the sun.

"Ouuu a sexy cat boy! Who would've thought he'd be your soulmate," she teased.

Marinette felt the blush returning to her face.

"Alya!" She cried hand coming up to cover her face.

Alya howled in laughter finally deciding to look at the menu in order to give Marinette a moment to compose herself. Marinette picked up the menu distractedly.

Was that boy really her soulmate? Alya seemed quite convinced.

Alya ordered a rare steak with a rum and coke while Marinette decided on the chicken club with a gin and tonic.

Just then a squeak from Alya made Marinette look up. Her friend nodded in the direction of the bar where a lean man with chocolate colored skin and glasses stood.

Marinette smirked. It was certainly interesting seeing Alya like this, the brunette noticed her expression and glared at her. Marinette started laughing clutching at her stomach until a sharp tug made her stop.

Marinette nearly choked, meeting a curious Alya's gaze. Her head whipped around to scan the bar, there was no one new in the vicinity...


	4. Chapter 4 : Emerald Green (Envy)

**A/N : Hello lovelies, just wanted to give you a heads up on the content of my future** **weekly** **chapters. Ch.5 is some Adrien Nino Broship, and Ch.6 deals with how they met and how Adrien became a shifter. We're finally getting into some plot since the stage has now been set ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Just then the door opened and a blond boy walked in, heading towards Alya's soulmate who greeted him with a fist bump and a grin.

Marinette shivered as she took note of his emerald green eyes, though it was because of the cool breeze that followed him through the door that caused her reaction. The chilly air enveloped her like a blanket of ice.

The blonde stiffened and quickly turned to meet her gaze, mouth turned down slightly at the corners. Marinette could feel her face heating up. She didn't like attention and that boy was certainly not her type.

Attractive though he was, looking like a model, Marinette knew as an aspiring fashion designer what his type tended to be like.

She scowled at his goofy smile and looked away, huffing, refusing to encourage him especially when she already had someone in mind...

Alya copied the teasing expression Marinette had worn only moments ago.

"Is that your Kitty?" Alya teased. Marinette felt her blush deepen and shushed her friend.

She glanced back at the blond boy to see an even wider smile on his face. He was still staring at her. And he even had the nerve to wink.

Marinette felt furious. She didn't care if this guy was friends with Alya's soulmate. She wanted nothing to do with him. There was just something about him.

Marinette glared at the boy before turning back to Alya.

"I bet he thinks he can get any girl to fall for his looks! How shallow do I look!" Marinette raged.

Alya soon burst into a fit of laughter.

"You know Marinette there's a thin strand between love and hate," she pointed out.

"Ugh as if he could be _my_ kitty" Marinette said, crossing her arms as an image of her mysterious black cat popping into her head.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, Alya's smug facial expression confirming it. She had just implied that the Cat she'd met the previous night was _hers_.

A new wave of mortification washed over her. She covered her face and peeked out at the blonde who seemed to be red in the face as well, mouth gaping at her.

It could've been due to the fact that his friend also appeared to be teasing him but Marinette had a feeling it might have also been connected to what she'd just said.

She scoffed, of course he couldn't her her. He was _human_. The waiter came back with their food and Marinette was suddenly self conscious.

She really hoped the blond wasn't watching her anymore, she peeked at them from the corner of her eyes only to find they'd disappeared.

She opened her mouth to ask Alya when the brunette read her mind and answered her.

"Downstairs probably, Nino is a DJ," Alya said. Marinette hummed in curiosity as they ate their food.

When they finished Alya was ready to leave, almost in a hurry.

Marinette's eyes narrowed as she realized what was up. She hadn't forgotten.

"Oh no Alya we're going downstairs so you can talk to Nino," Marinette growled.

Alya shot her a look.

"Only if you talk to blondie, he seemed to like you," Alya countered.

Marinette groaned.

"Alya I already have a soulmate, why should I entertain someone else that doesn't matter?" She muttered, looking down at the table.

"Because nothing brings your soulmate back to you faster than jealousy," Alya remarked with a grin, grabbing Marinette's hand and taking them downstairs after they paid.

Neon lights lit up the dark space, which was much bigger than the upstairs bar and restaurant. Music blared a hypnotic beat that almost made Marinette want to dance. Marinette followed Alya's eyes to the DJ situated at a turntable high above the dance floor.

"Go make a song request and compliment him. You're Alya Césaire, your mother is a famous chef here in Paris and you're in the middle of your journalism degree. You're a superhero and a born supernatural. You're amazing and he's already your soulmate so go break the ice!" Marinette exclaimed over the loud music, happy to give her friend a pep talk.

Alya looked at Marinette wide eyed before slinking into her usual confident self.

"Girl you're so right, I'm being silly," she laughed before sashaying around the dance floor towards her man.

Marinette hummed happily to herself when a voice from behind startled her.

"Care to dance," it murmured, breath tickling her ear.

Marinette whirled around to come face to face with oddly familiar green eyes.

It was the blonde from before.

"I - er - came here with someone?" Marinette offered, knowing it was a lie he might see through.

"You friend? She looks like she's enjoying herself with my friend," he mused, nodding towards the DJ station. Marinette looked to see both Alya and Nino laughing, it appeared that they hit it off.

Marinette cursed before scanning the crowd, trying to buy time to think of a convincing lie.

"I came here with Alya but we both came to meet someone," Marinette explained. She watched the blonde's eyes widen and a frown form on his face before his eyes blazed passionately.

"I see," he huffed while Marinette took he opportunity to run to the long sleek black bar.

She could feel her face burning but didn't understand why. What was it about that guy?

She had just sat down and ordered a shot of vodka when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around eyes wide in alarm in case he'd followed her... only to see a familiar red head.

"Hey so it is you Marinette, it's good to see you!" Nathaniel remarked, flashing her a warm smile that Marinette easily felt herself returning.

Before she'd moved, Nathaniel had been her childhood best friend. They'd bonded over their interest in art and he was a very good friend. When Marinette was little she once thought she'd eventually marry the boy. But now... that cat was thoroughly stuck on her mind.

Alya had forced Marinette to connect the dots and now it was too late to return to the ignorance that he was just a stranger. No. He was her soulmate. And they would most certainly be meeting each other again.

Marinette shivered, at both the thought and the sudden feeling of her skin prickling with goosebumps. Normally that meant that a supernatural was around...

Marinette looked beyond the ginger to meet a furious green gaze. Her eyes widened. Why did he look so angry.

Marinette's eyes flitted back to Nathaniel, ready to respond.

"Hey it's good to see you too, we should really catch up, maybe in a quieter place?" Marinette suggested casually.

She cringed as she heard a loud noise come from across the room. She risked a look to see that the blond boy was apologizing to a waiter, the glass he'd been holding broken from his grip alone.

Marinette winced.

Nathaniel seemed none the wiser as the blond stared daggers at the back of his head. This only served to make Marinette uncomfortable. Was the guy really that shallow that he couldn't take Marinette's rejection?

The thought suddenly filled her with fury.

"Excuse me Nathaniel, I just have to talk to Alya for a second, I think I'll be leaving soon but we're still on for Wednesday right? Two days time, lunch at our old favorite cafe?" She mused.

He nodded, his cheeks slightly red, not that Marinette noticed.

She stormed across the sea of people, parting it with the angry aura she was radiating until she found the bastard. He was trying to look innocent, minding his own business by admiring... a support column... oh yeah she was having none of that.

She grabbed his a fistful of his shirt, effectively getting his attention.

"What is your problem?" She hissed in his face. He looked taken aback and shy all of the sudden, shrinking back from her wrath.

Marinette felt her anger lessen slightly.

"I - don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette felt her fury flare up again. She poked him in the chest.

"Okay just because I tuned you down does not give you the right to try to make me or my date uncomfortable!" She snapped.

He frowned, his expression suddenly turned to that of frustration.

"So that guy was your date? You weren't just making it up," he demanded.

Marinette winced and pulled away from him. He noticed her guilty look and nodded solemnly.

"Oh okay so I'm that bad that you had to lie," he remarked bitterly.

Marinette looked down, hanging her head in shame. She had lied... it didn't give the boy any right to act the way he had but she had obviously offended him and for what reason?

Because she had a soulmate? Because she was judging him like he was one of the stuck up models she was used to working with? Heck she didn't even know if he was a model. She was discriminating against him because of his looks and now he looked like a kicked kitten.

His mannerisms earlier had reminded her of her own cheeky kitty... she sighed. He couldn't be that bad if he reminded her of _him_. She could only hope her cat was this jealous when he saw her with another guy... but right now she owed the guy in front of her an apology.

"I'm really sorry, honestly I wasn't comfortable around you because I was judging you based off your looks. And then I lied about it, can you please forgive me? You're that DJ's friend and I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more now," she said with a nod towards their friends.

The blond's gaze softened. She noticed his hand twitch as if he wanted to console her physically.

She smirked. She still wouldn't tolerate being touched by a stranger. Apparently he was smart because he kept his hand from leaving his side.

His expression suddenly changed to a nervous one again.

"So does that mean you can cancel your date with that random guy since you don't have to fake having a date anymore?" He said with a sheepish hopeful smile.

Marinettes jaw dropped. How could he hear that? Oh yeah he was definitely a supernatural.

She grabbed his collar and brought his face down to hers. A blush erupted across his face, almost endearing were she not fired up again.

"First of all how dare you eavesdrop, second if you heard our conversation then you know it's implied that he's an old friend and third I-" Marinette stopped when she noticed the lovestruck expression on his face.

She stumbled back, letting him go and felt her cheeks redden. She had just yelled at him, got in his face, and acted like a furious nightmare yet he was staring at her like she was a beautiful gentle goddess.

"So about that dance?" he said as he took a step toward her, completely unperturbed by what she'd just said.

Marinette took to scrambling backwards to keep the distance between them.

"I- um- you - but -I don't even know your name!" She exclaimed, blush darkening.

"Adrien," the blond replied simply, a hand reaching out for her.

Marinette tried to take another step back but stumbled, on her way towards the floor when strong arms caught her.

She found herself face to face with a boyish grin and mischievous green eyes. It felt familiar... her heartbeat sped up like it had the other night with her blond kitty.

"I knew you'd fall for me at some point," he chuckled.

Marinette groaned, the moment ruined. He only smirked in amusement.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked.

"You probably already heard what my name was," she mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze, letting him know that she knew what he was.

Adrien clucked his tongue, his next words making her freeze.

"Is that anyway to say thank you for catching you?"

Marinette's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she realized who was holding her.

This was her mystery savior from last earlier. Her kitty, her soulmate.

Suddenly Marinette was mortified as she realized he'd probably heard everything she'd said about him upstairs. She felt weak in the knees. Adrien's grip tightened on her, feeling her weight deaden, his expression one of surprise at her reaction.

Marinette put her face in her hands, knowing she was as red as a lobster now.

"I'm so sorry, for what I said earlier," she squeaked.

The gentle laughter made Marinette relax, otherwise she would've been extremely uncomfortable.

"Look it's not your fault, it's not like I introduced myself and I was teasing you a bit," he admitted.

Marinette pulled away and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Jerk," she scolded playfully. Her mind wandered back to when he'd first entered the building. That tug. She should've known what it had meant. And when he'd stiffened... that meant...

"You could smell me when that breeze blew in couldn't you?" She asked. Adrien gave her a nod.

"You do have that one of a kind scent," He replied, "it calls to me."

Marinette hummed, it was much like her tug.

Her expression turned wicked as she wondered if her perfume would cover it.

Adrien regarded her wearily.

"Um I don't think I like that look of yours," Adrien remarked, he leaned in closer to examine the freckles on her face when she pushed him back with a finger on his nose.

"This is only the second time we've met," she said playfully.

"But we're soulmates," he muttered.

He'd quickly come to accept that fact when the worst jealousy ever had consumed him when he'd seen her with the red head.

"Exactly so we have all the time in the world, no need to rush," Marinette mused.

Adrien nodded before looking towards the DJ station. Marinette also felt her gaze fall upon Alya who the boy was teaching how to use the equipment, his hand over hers as he stood behind her.

"They're soulmates too, huh?" He asked softly.

Marinette could only nod, busy examining his expression.

He looked very satisfied... could it be?

"Oh so you're a romantic I really wouldn't have pegged you for one," she teased, enjoying the way his cheeks burned.

Deciding to be kind Marinette laid a hand on his chest, taking a step closer to him as he hesitantly put his hands on her waist.

"It's okay, I am too," she reassured, leaning her head against his chest.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly, but steadily.

They both sighed in contentment, staying like that for quite awhile in the corner of the room, sheltetered by the pillar from the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5 : Explanations

**A/N : Just a reminder about chapters, this is a chapter that is mostly Nino/Adrien friendship, and next chapter (Ch.6) will be exploring how Adrien became a shifter, as well as how he met Nino and Plagg. Those of you who have read my other fic, Stronger, will be getting a surprise ;) also I like the idea of a smart Nino, he (** **spoiler alert** **for season 2) will be the turtle miraculous holder from what I know. And they're wise as evidenced by Fu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What was that?"

Adrien groaned as he tried to ignore Nino's question.

He had spent the night there.

He got up early to get ready for his scheduled photo shoot but Nino had started grilling him about the other night.

Nino, not one to be ignored approached the blonde who was lounging on his couch. He picked up a pillow and playfully smacked Adrien who gave an annoyed half hearted growl.

Plagg trotted over and leaped onto the coffee table while Nino sat on the loveseat across from him. Their eyes were expectant and insistent.

Adrien grabbed the pillow his friend had whacked him with and pulled it over his head.

"Oh c'mon Adrien I've never seen you act that way before," Nino whined.

Adrien moved the pillow to send him a glare.

"You're as bad as a gossipy old woman you know that?" He said.

Nino roared with laughter. Before giving him a superior smirk.

"Oh and I was going to tell you everything I learned from Alya about Marinette," Nino teased.

Adrien shot upright slamming his hands on the coffee table as he leaned forward, effectively scaring Plagg who fell off.

"Hey watch it!" The familiar spat, giving Adrien an annoyed look as he moved to sit with Nino.

Nino was not phased whatsoever, having discovered what Adrien was when he'd saved him from a particularly bad fight about a year ago, shorty after he'd been changed.

"Not fair!" Adrien protested, glaring at the DJ.

Adrien hadn't even thought to ask Marinette about Alya, something that would give him an edge over Nino.

"You spent all that time cuddling her in the corner and you didn't think to get something to hold over my head, geez she must be your soulmate!" Nino teased.

Adrien reddened.

Quite frankly, they had just stood there in contented silence for quite awhile until Marinette had yawned, signifying she was tired.

Adrien had been trying to start a conversation but told her she should go home. They exchanged numbers with a promise to meet up again soon and she didn't appear to be up yet, not replying to his morning text.

"Well what about you and Alya? When are you seeing her again?" Adrien shot back, succeeding in flipping the conversation on his friend who was now stuttering.

"H-h-hey this is about you!"

Adrien smirked. Nino, who despite being a human had basically fallen for Alya as soon as he'd laid eyes on her a few months ago.

And Adrien got to hear all about it.

Nino would sigh dramatically and swoon whenever he described her.

She had walked into the club with some friends and he'd leaned forward on the mixer, gazing at her like a dork, when his elbow had moved a switch making him fall to the ground and the music stop.

He'd been so embarrassed, apologizing on the mic when his eyes had met hers, she was giggling and offered him a sweet smile.

That's when he swore he was a goner.

After that she appeared to frequent the bar, only returning to the club with friends who never left her side. Nino was too shy to approach her, mortified by his first impression.

Adrien had immediately recognized her behavior and realized not only was she a supernatural, but she was also his soulmate. Apparently they were both too shy to approach each other.

It was all incredibly painful.

After meeting his blue haired Princess, he suddenly felt bold, telling Nino that last night he would be his wingman for the girl who usually was there on that night of the week.

That night would be the night that the lovebirds would finally talk he swore.

Imagine his surprise when he ran into the girl from earlier.

Marinette, Alya had called her.

Nino's voice snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"But seriously, I've never seen you act like that, I never even heard of this girl before and suddenly you act like you know her?" Nino huffed.

Well his friend did have a point.

Adrien leaned back into the couch, making himself comfortable before he started to explain his story to Nino.

When he finished Nino was gaping at him.

"Woah, I don't see you for one day and you find your soulmate?" he muttered.

Nino had been joking earlier but only now had he realized how he'd basically hit the nail on the head. Nino had also been pressing Adrien to follow his nose for to no avail.

"She sounds like a witch," Nino said offhandedly. Adrien perked, looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked. He had been certain Marinette was human.

Nino shrugged.

"I'm sorry I've just gotten really used to identifying supernaturals. It's a habit now, sometimes they just give off those vibes. Anyway she's obviously a supernatural but she _does_ have a scent so she _isn't_ a vampire. She didn't change to fight the werewolf so she's probably not a shifter. But she wasn't phased by the werewolf or you and she hit both of you. Witches. They're outcasts of the supernatural world too and they're feisty." Nino explained making Adrien's jaw drop.

He was such an idiot...

"Has anyone ever told you you're really really smart?" Adrien complimented.

Nino rolled his eyes.

Adrien frowned as a new thought came to mind.

"Why wouldn't she tell me she was a witch?" He muttered.

"Because it sounds like she freaked out when her soulmate detector kicked in and that's why she ran away without exchanging names," Nino easily reasoned.

That would explain a lot. Adrien suddenly felt his face burn.

Hearing her at the bar talking about her soulmate, and knowing she was referring to him had made him. Well it made him feel like a little boy with a crush who liked him back. Nervous, excited and warm.

He should've known by her ability to identify him as a supernatural and knowledge of soulmates that she wasn't human. He supposed he just chalked it up to her association with Alya since supernaturals weren't _bound_ by any law that said they couldn't share information about their world with a human. That and Marinette was a smart girl.

Nino clasped Adrien on the back.

"Congratulations man, our girlfriends are friends, which could be amazing or terrible!" Nino remarked.

Adrien winced.

"They're not our girlfriends yet," he said sullenly.

Nino gave Adrien a side glance.

"But they're our soulmates," he pointed out.

Adrien was suddenly brought back to his conversation with Marinette.

"Exactly so we have all the time in the world, no need to rush," Adrien said, finding himself repeating her words.

Nino hummed thoughtfully.

"Besides, soulmates... it's something that a mortal title for a relationship doesn't even come close to touching. There's no need to _say_ what's ours. We _know_ ," Adrien added.

He liked that idea. That Marinette was _his_ and he belonged to _her_. They were meant to be together.

Nino smirked at his friend's love sick look. Adrien soon caught his stare and looked away, knowing Nino was going to tease him soon.

Adrien tried to changed the subject.

"Where's your familiar?" he asked.

Nino was fully human as far as they knew and yet he had a familiar. It was quite the mystery. One the familiar seemed unable to answer, acting as though it were mute, which it very well could be in such an odd circumstance.

The distraction worked as Nino hummed.

"Dude, that cat's been pretty scarce lately, I would almost think he's tired of me," Nino replied, almost sad.

Adrien nodded, even though the familiar didn't talk to him, Nino had grown accustomed to its presence. The cat seemed fond enough of his friend and he knew Nino treated it very well. The connection they had was apparent despite the odd circumstances and the fact Nino had yet to name the thing, wanting to hear its name come from its own mouth.

Adrien and Plagg bickered and annoyed one another but Adrien would be devastated if Plagg disappeared. Familiars were apart of their supernatural... their bond was a strong one.

"It's definitely not you maybe he just sensed your soulmate situation and it made him feel awkward, though Plagg likes to tease me your familiar seems kind of bashful. Very polite and well behaved," Adrien remarked.

It did seem quite logical.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to talk to him. I have so many questions and... at this point he's just like a best friend now," Nino sighed.

Adrien's eyes widened as he remembered some of the research he found, the blonde committed both by loyalty and curiosity to solve his friend's enigma.

"So I think I'm one step closer to figuring out your familiar mystery, I found this book of ancient legends," Adrien began, grabbing his bag by the couch and pulling out said book that he found a few days ago at the library.

He was honestly so intrigued by the book that he brought it everywhere, studying it every chance he got.

Nino raised an eyebrow, he had gone through every piece of literature on supernaturals.

Adrien could see the question in his eyes.

"Now it's not quite supernatural based but it's really cool and in it mortals are capable of getting, well, a mythical cat being," Adrien continued.

"Pre-supernatural myths and legends? How rare and interesting," Nino remarked.

Adrien nodded in agreement. The discovery of supernaturals led to the explanation of most myths. A witch godmother allowed Cinderella to go to the ball. Bigfoot was a werewolf. Zombies were vampires. Yeah. All explainable.

"Apparently when the universe was created, lesser gods were also made, representing different aspects. But they couldn't live forever, in order to look after the future of the world they sealed themselves into weaker immortal forms and chose other humans to carry out their job of defending mankind by sharing their power" Adrien recounted.

Nino looked thoughtful before bursting out laughing.

"C'mon Adrien you're making it sound like this is what international mythology was based on. You know scholars agreed that the myths revolving around gods was most likely a pantheon of supernatural beings. Vampires were immortal, shapeshifters could change forms, witches did impossible feats," Nino countered.

Adrien frowned at his friend's stubbornness.

"The legend of familiars was they they were born _with_ supernatural beings, that they're created _from_ the excess of super natural power. This lesser god, a Kwami, it just comes to you and it already kind of looks like a familiar. So that would explain why you have one, without having _any_ supernatural powers," Adrien argued, annoyed.

"So I'm a chosen one?" Nino said skeptically.

Adrien shrugged.

Mind wandering back to when he first met Plagg.

As he was doing research for Nino something had suddenly stood out when he suddenly remembered his first encounter with Plagg. Plagg had supposedly manifested when Adrien was turned. But... something he said had led Adrien to this line of research.

And it was as if Plagg could predict when Adrien wanted to talk to him about it because the familiar was suddenly very scarce every time.

Like right now for example.

Adrien looked around wondering where his familiar had gotten to and when he'd left.

"Dude it doesn't hurt to try, according to early legends, enchanted items strengthened the bond. Maybe if you found the corresponding object for your familiar then he would be able to talk?" Adrien suggested.

Nino eyed him.

"You want me to go on a wild goose chase? And even if this _is_ true, then what? Afterwords I have to save the world? Fight crime and supernaturals in Paris?" Nino said reluctantly.

Adrien snorted, Nino didn't give himself enough credit... but the blonde really hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I think fighting crime would be pretty cool I mean that's what Rena Rouge has been doing for two years now. If you had to be a hero I would have your back," Adrien reassured.

He liked the idea of being a hero but he didn't want to step on toes, he saw the hate Rena got from the supernatural community. Choosing humans over her own kind was suicide for one's reputation and she was a full supernatural.

His freedom had been much preferred previously. Besides Rena always seemed to have it covered.

"Ugh give me the book," Nino finally asked, giving up on arguing.

He was trying to suppress a smile though and Adrien knew Nino had the same thought as him. Fighting side by side would be pretty rad.

Nino flipped through the pages and Adrien could see his interest grow, there was a catalogue of past heroes and then a bunch of blank pages at the end on top of the legend.

"All Ladybugs look female, hey wait maybe that superhero from China, who's also named Ladybug, maybe she's one!" Nino said excitedly.

Adrien rolled his eyes. His best friend was a huge hero fan. He followed superheroes that popped up around the world, which was becoming a dangerous place with the rising tension between the revealed supernaturals and wary humans.

"Focus," Adrien ordered.

Nino was brilliant. If he could focus. Adrien himself hadn't even noticed the Ladybug Pattern and he'd been studying the book for _days_ , Nino had done it in under a minute.

"Um if a Kwami embodies an aspect then the holder might also share related traits. I'm not really wild so not the Black Cat of Destruction," Nino trailed off suddenly giving Adrien a hard stare. Adrien was almost reminded of the night he was turned.

Nino shook his head and moved on.

"Um The Fox also looks like all females. The turtle has always been guys but the others are unisex. Moth of Change, Turtle of Wisdom, Peacock of Integrity and Bee of Community. Huh what color is my Familiar?" Nino mused.

Adrien fought a grin. Nino appeared to be enjoying himself now.

"So the Turtle of Wisdom. That sounds about right, looks like I'm looking for a bracelet then? And my weapon is a shield, cool!" Nino exclaimed. Seeming pretty excited about the theory.

Adrien chuckled, he could see it.

Nino cleared his throat as he tried to contain his excitement.

Adrien quirked a brow at him, waiting for the inevitable "but".

"But how can we possibly find this?" Ah there it was.

"Do you have any leads or ideas of where it could be? It could be anywhere in the world!" Nino continued.

Adrien grinned. Plagg had been right, fate had a funny sense of humor.

After Adrien had checked the book out, he'd been walking back to his home when it fell out of his backpack, scattering a stack of newspapers a boy was selling at the corner. Adrien quickly dropped to his knees to help the kid pick them up when he noticed it. After that he bought the paper and tucked both it and the book into the unzippered backpack, which he swore he'd closed before leaving the library.

Adrien passed Nino the dated paper, the boy's eyes widening.

"The museums auctioning off a replica of this bracelet? How's that supp-"

"Next page, read the bottom left paragraph," Adrien interrupted.

Nino muttered the words aloud.

"Replica from the early 14th century based off the actual exhibit a private collector has agreed to show for this exhibit on Supernatural mythology," Nino read.

The exhibit ran from a historian's hypothesis that familiars came before supernaturals.

What a coincidence.

"But how are-" Nino stopped midsentence taking in Adrien's mischievous expression. "We're supposed to be heroes," Nino scolded, realizing Adrien wanted them to steal it.

"I can do it myself," Adrien goaded.

3...2...1...

"Dude, we're in this together! I guess... the good I can do would outweigh the bad. And if it doesn't work we can always return it," Nino reasoned with himself.

Adrien laughed, while Nino scowled at him.

Now they just needed a plan.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Past

**A/N: Hello hello again! This entire chapter is basically a flashback, and also I'm sorry but there's a flashback** ** _in_** **a flashback :/ that aside there's some well needed background here!**

 **Upcoming Chapter Info: Chapter 7 returns us to the present to continue out story where Rena Rouge and Ladybug finally meet Chat Noir. Chapter 8 is titled "Coincidences"**

 **Also my size reference (when I say it's the size of a medium sized dog) for all** ** _confirmed_** **and current familiars is the Savannah Cat. Which is a real cat.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Approximately 1yr Ago~**

* * *

Adrien was just getting used to the supernatural world when he'd hit up a bar and quickly got into a fight with a group of vampires who spat on the mere ground he walked on solely because he wasn't a full supernatural.

Adrien wasn't used to such fast opponents and had little practice with his own powers so he was thoroughly beaten. It wasn't mercy that spared him, it was the vampires' pride.

His death wasn't worth dirtying their hands, not even for something as lowly as they considered him.

It was beneath them.

That was when Nino found him, he'd taken the injured boy back to his apartment, Plagg and all, to nurse him back to health.

Adrien had been startled to wake up and find a kind pair of brown eyes watching him.

"Hey man are you okay?" Nino had said.

Adrien had nodded numbly, his wounds already well on their way to being fully healed.

The blonde was aware he was still in his half form and yet this boy had shown him no fear let alone hesitation at apparently saving him.

"Why did you save me? I'm a monster..." Adrien asked, wary of people.

In his civilian life his father had controlled him for most of it, even now though he'd moved out, Gabriel Agreste still influenced his life.

He'd never had any friends except for Chloe, the mayor's daughter, but when Adrien had moved out of his father's house he'd stopped seeing her.

She wasn't necessarily his kind of person anymore or even kind to him, she had changed around the age of the incident.

So yeah at age 19 Adrien didn't have any friends and maybe that was why he still let his father control parts of his life, because he was lonely.

The guy's voice was warm and quick in response.

"Bro, you're not a monster, you're what? My age. You're just a kid. And even if you weren't, if you were some old dude, I would still save you. Because you're a _person_ and all lives matter," Nino replied.

Adrien tried to process this human's kindness and looked at him with uncertainty.

Nino just grinned at him and stuck out his hand.

"Nino Lahiffe," he said introducing himself.

Adrien put his hand in his, Nino had a firm reassuring grip.

"Adrien... Adrien Ag - oh shit -" Adrien's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, knowing he should probably have a secret identity, "Um I'm really new to this thing, both being a supernatural and making friends."

He reached behind his head placing a hand on the back of his neck nervously.

Nino eyed him curiously.

"Oh so you're either a half breed or a cursed?" Nino remarked.

Adrien's jaw dropped. This guy was sharp. But he also seemed knowledgable and comfortable with the topic. Quite uncommon.

"Came to that conclusion quick didn't you?" Adrien questioned, suddenly suspicious.

Nino let out a breath, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Because I have very interesting circumstances," Nino explained.

He let out a shrill whistle when a VERY LARGE cat that was probably the size of Plagg came running into the room, it was a tawny solid colored cat whose coat almost shone a moss green in the right light.

Plagg, who was curled next to Adrien on a footstool by the couch cocked his head at it.

"A familiar?" Adrien said in recognition, suddenly looking Nino over again.

The boy smelled like a human and most certainly looked like one... but only powerful supernaturals were supposed to have familiars...

Was he a witch?

"Yeah he is, but he won't talk to me or it could be a side effect of being a human's familiar. My parents have been researching the supernatural world ever since he appeared. Which was since I was born by the way. Even witches don't know why he's around me. I've also asked other familiars who have no idea. I literally have no supernatural powers what so ever. It's really weird," Nino explained with a sigh.

"Maybe you have some supernatural blood in you?" Adrien suggested, face scrunched up as he tried to find an answer.

It was quite the curious situation.

Nino shook his head.

"We thought of that too, but it's hard to know for certain right? As far as we know I'm pure human," Nino shook his head, "anyway, I'm a DJ what about you, got a job?"

"I'm a model - shit -" Adrien groaned. Not again. At this point Nino was going to-

"Ah so you're Adrien Agreste?" Nino said with a triumphant grin.

Adrien scrubbed his face with his hands as he sighed loudly.

"Kid you really need to work on keeping your identity a secret," Plagg scolded.

"I know, I know!"

Nino eyed Plagg.

"So that's what a familiar sounds like, huh," Nino remarked.

Plagg gave an animal's smile to Nino.

"Thanks for the cheese!"

Adrien stiffened.

"Plagg don't tell me you've been eating expensive cheese from this guy? We're guests!" Adrien chastised, easily switching from the role or scolded to scolder, a relationship that seemed to be their norm based on their short time together.

The familiar only chuckled before walking out onto the balcony and leaping away.

"So you never did answer me," Nino suddenly said.

Adrien looked up remembering the question.

"Yeah I'm a cursed as you can probably guess," Adrien muttered.

When he was 13 his mother had been murdered by a shapeshifter. The family hadn't hid their distaste for them from then on, strongly supporting human self defense and often violent offensive action towards supernaturals.

Adrien used to hate them so much, but eventually realized they were just people too. Good and bad.

Then he went and became one.

Oh the irony. His father would probably disown him if he was lucky and shoot him if he wasn't so.

"What happened?" Nino asked.

Adrien shrugged. It wasn't a dramatic story like being attacked and narrowly avoiding death or falling in love like twilight.

Even he hadn't noticed it until the following night.

"Well... it's really not that interesting... it's actually kind of weird, it was after this photo shoot in the park and I didn't really want to go home... my apartment's kind of lonely," Adrien admitted.

Nino gave him a sympathetic look. At least him and the guys from school still hung out every now and then.

He reached over the table and put an encouraging hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"You're welcome to come by and visit whenever you'd like and hey do you play video games?" Nino offered.

Adrien grinned. As a lonely child with no friends or familial attention what was a boy supposed to do? He was very well versed in all video games and any anime.

"Mech Strike?" Adrien asked hopefully.

Nino's smile widened which was the moment Adrien realized this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Adrien cleared his throat as Nino let his hand drop, the bromance moment passing.

"Anyway... I saw a black cat cross my path when I'd finally started heading home. It had a leash and a collar so I went to grab it and the damn thing bit me! But I got it. I should've known it was a shifter, it's eyes looked so human... Amber. But I didn't think anything of it because a woman came running up, she seemed human and she wanted the cat that had bit me..." Adrien explained his mind going back to the moment.

He'd seriously thought it was just a pet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Flashback 2~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ow! Fuck!" Adrien swore as he glared at the cat, they generally liked him, he was a cat person.

Apparently not this one though.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. It to look apologetic or maybe even angry? He expected it to even look scared, it was obviously lost and used to being pampered as he took in the diamond studded collar and silk leash.

But instead it looked calm if not serious. It was an odd expression he was certain he'd never seen on a cat before at that point in time.

Suddenly he saw an older woman running toward him, she looked like she would be about his father's age, but she was very lovely.

Her long wavy brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, makeup expertly applied and she wore expensive designer clothes. None from his father's line though.

"Oh thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she stopped in front of him, plucking the cat out of his hands. She beamed at the cat before glancing at the blood on Adrien's finger.

"I'm so sorry he's usually such a nice kitty!" She huffed apologetically, playfully scolding the cat like a mother talking to a child.

Adrien smiled. She loved her cat it seemed. It would explain why it was out in the park with her.

"It's okay I'm sure he was scared," Adrien reassured her.

The woman stopped cooing at the animal to give him an appraising look, not because of his appearance, but as if she was searching his soul.

She looked totally different than the rich airhead she'd seemed like a few moments ago.

Her chocolate brown eyes were suddenly sharp and the smile she wore exuded wit and intelligence.

"Why yes, a car alarm went off," she murmured, her voice a few octaves lower, indicating it was her natural pitch.

"Paloma Garcia, and thank you for catching my cat," she added louder, holding the cat closer to her chest.

Adrien suddenly felt like he was in front of a business woman.

"It was really no problem," Adrien said shifting his weight nervously.

The tanned woman smirked.

"Oh why of course not! I'm just sorry to inconvenience you that's all, well have a nice day!" She chirped, back to pretending to be something they both knew she wasn't.

And with that she walked away, rubbing the cat's head and scratching it behind the ears as she cooed to it.

The next morning Adrien hadn't felt well, he felt like he had a fever and the bite looked inflamed like it was infected. He probably should've cleaned it but he'd been so tired that when he got home he went straight to bed.

Adrien ended up calling in sick much to the irritation of his father, but Adrien honestly couldn't have cared less at that moment. He felt like shit.

He didn't even want to have breakfast, thought he knew he should have with the scant amount of nutrition he got in his model diet.

It was around lunch time when he found himself at the toilet throwing up what little he had in his system, mainly breakfast.

By sunset he felt like he was dying, it was hard to breath and he was gasping for every breath, his muscles felt like they were on fire. He groaned as a new spasm of pain took hold of him, the fever's delirium making him groggy and miserable on top of everything.

It wasn't until he fell out of his bed, partly on the mattress, torso on the floor, and passed out did he finally start to feel better.

When he awoke he felt amazing.

He jumped up off the floor and grinned. He felt wide awake. His muscled weren't even hurting from the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in.

Looking around his room he frowned. It was supposed to be dark out and yet he could see everything clearly.

He wandered into the bathroom, flicking the light on out of habit and cringed suddenly blinded by its brightness.

He squinted at his reflection, before rearing back in shock. He had animal ears, a tail and his eyes! They were cat like, the sclera even green.

He tripped on the bathmat on his way out, landing on his back halfway between the carpet of his room and the tile of his bathroom. He backed away from the bathroom in shock.

 _This can't be_.

His father would freak! Maybe even kill him.

No his father couldn't know. How did this happen?

A chuckle caught his attention.

His ears twitched trying to locate the sound and his head whipped to look at the shadows cast by his dresser. Even in the dark he could see a large black cat watching him.

 _A familiar._

But they only came to powerful supernaturals... and Adrien wasn't a supernatural... he couldn't be.

"Well you're certainly an amusing one kid," the familiar teased, lifting a paw to lick like a normal cat, as if it hadn't just talked. As if it wasn't the size of a medium sized dog.

There was no freaking way this was happening.

"Kid, I know what you're thinking. Yeah it was kind of unmemorable but think back. You definitely had a supernatural encounter."

Adrien tightly closed his eyes, his mind in a tailspin.

When? When did he get bitten by a shapeshifter... Adrien couldn't think of anything at all. Yesterday he'd had a meeting with his father, went grocery shopping, had lunch at a nice bistro, and had his photo shoot.

His eyes widened in realization.

After the shoot that black cat had bit him. That cat... was a shifter? Owned by a human? Unless she didn't know... but she must've... unless she wasn't human...

Adrien lingered on their exchange, that woman... was quite odd.

There was more to her than she'd let on, only hinting at it because she appeared to _want_ Adrien to know. And she had let the cat bite him - or maybe she hadn't - he wasn't so sure.

Her surprise felt genuine but could've been an act, especially from what he'd seen.

"I... cant believe this..." Adrien muttered, looking at the black cat.

"Why are you here?" He asked, eyes suddenly narrowing at the furry black creature.

"Because I'm your familiar," the cat said nonchalantly, "Name's Plagg."

Adrien scowled. Being an infected was one thing. But having a familiar? Now there really had to be some mistake.

"Look I think you got the wrong guy, as you know I'm only a cursed. I'm not a full supernatural," Adrien protested.

The cat laughed then glared back at him.

"I am a powerful being who has lived many human lives over, older than the first supernaturals, and you think I've made a mistake?" The cat asked rhetorically.

Adrien opened his mouth to argue more only to be cut off.

"Whether you like it or not Kid, I am _your_ familiar and you are now apart of the supernatural world. Infected are looked down upon by other supernaturals, usually weaker than them, so be thankful you're strong. Be thankful you have _me."_ The cat spat.

Adrien cringed. He had a point... a familiar was a symbol of power. They offered invaluable wisdom and strengthened their chosen's already high supernatural ability.

"So I could be stronger then a full supernatural?" He asked.

"Yep, and don't act like you're the only infected that's ever gotten a familiar, it happens," the cat retorted.

Adrien frowned. He wasn't sure how he felt about his familiar.

It had a lot of personality, the kind that he felt would get under his skin real quick.

"Hey kid let's get down to business and start with the basics," Plagg said as he approached Adrien's open bedroom window, "Follow me."

Adrien's jaw dropped. He lived on the seventh floor.

"Um shouldn't you _tell_ me some things first?"

"I believe in learning by doing," the cat shot back.

 _Damn thing wants to kill me_.

Adrien pushed himself off the floor and followed the cat to the window sill, not one to say no to a challenge.

The cat crept along the thin ledge to a nearby balcony, approaching the neighboring building. He nimbly leapt the gap and situated himself on the roof before turning to look at Adrien expectantly.

If cats could smirk Adrien would swear that Plagg was smirking.

The blonde growled at the challenge, taking a deep breath before creeping onto the ledge.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Somewhere in the City during Flashback 2 ~**

Paloma Garcia lounged on her dark brown leather couch, a cat curled on the crystal coffee table beside her. She looked into its wise amber eyes.

"Very interesting decision Master Fu," she mused.

The cat stretched and yawned before leaping off the table and heading for the door.

"Have I ever been wrong?" It remarked as it turned its head to look at her.

Paloma's expression soured.

"Yes," she snapped.

"One time, out of many," the cat replied, tail flicking dismissively.

"And we're still trying to clean up that mistake," Paloma countered.

"But you still trust my judgement don't you?" The cat said calmly, "Otherwise you wouldn't have helped me."

Paloma sighed, yes she did still trust him, even if his mistake had cost so much.

Her gaze flickered to her arms, her coat and gloves had covered it when she'd met that boy in the park but now nothing hid it from view.

From the elbow down of her left arm was a prosthetic replacement while ugly burns covered her right arm, creeping up to her shoulders.

Paloma looked up to find the master's gaze on her, he looked guilty and regretful for just a moment before spinning on his paws, pushing the door open and trotting out of the room.

"Until we meet again old friend," Paloma muttered, as his tail slipped from view.


	7. Chapter 7 : Chance Encounters

**A/N : Next chapter (Ch.8) "Coincidences" and Chapter 9 marks the beginning of a date ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That night Adrien was out prowling the streets, he really couldn't sleep with everything that was going on.

He was too excited, Nino and him were planning on scoping out the museaum exhibit tomorrow, AND Marinette had finally started texting him back. They planned for a date that evening. Everything was perfect!

Adrien felt like dancing, but leaping from rooftop to rooftop was kind of like dancing, there was a spring in his step and playfulness in the casual way he made his way around the city.

Even Plagg was able to keep up.

Usually Adrien used Chat Noir to runaway, be wild and free. It was an escape from the loneliness and his controlled life.

Adrien Agreste had to be a perfect gentleman, Chat Noir could like make puns, pick fights and say exactly how he felt.

It used to be a matter of tearing around the city as fast as possible, to feel the rush of wind hit his face.

Today was leisurely **.**

Chat even stopped to do the moonwalk on one roof with a big goofy smile on his face.

"You're disgusting," a voice huffed.

Adrien just chuckled. Not even Plagg could ruin his mood.

The cat was sitting on the corner of the roof watching Adrien breakdance. The cat's ears perked, unsurprisingly the familiar had better senses than he did and probably any other supernatural for that matter. Adrien had asked him about it once and Plagg had explained that he could sense living beings.

"I'll be taking my leave now," the familiar said casually, turning its back to Adrien as it hopped down the roof's fire escape.

Adrien frowned. That could only mean one thing...

Well it looked like his mood was ruined for tonight.

Adrien looked around and then he spotted it. A particularly large roof, that cast many different shadows.

The shadows were shifting. It was an ambush.

Adrien sighed.

If Plagg hadn't bothered to properly warn him then he must've thought Adrien was capable of taking them. Adrien tried to casually take out his staff, using it to vault onto the center of the roof, not being able to help the smirk that wormed its way onto his face.

That's when he heard a snarl.

"Your confidence makes me sick," a familiar voice growled.

Adrien turned to the stillest shadow and saw the werewolf from the previous night. Apparently he was the alpha of a pack.

Ah, so this was about his own pride. His opponent stepped forward letting the moonlight illuminate his monstrous form, not that Adrien couldn't see him before.

More figures stepped forward and started to surround him.

Adrien tensed, he hadn't been expecting this many...

It looked like it was going to be a tough battle... one that might lead to him getting hurt, and this time there would be no Princess to patch him back up again.

"Not so cocky now you stupid infected. You should really learn your place," the ringleader spat. His eyes blazed with pure hatred.

Adrien opened his mouth to quip back when he noticed something flash in the distance out of the corner of his eyes.

His heard turned just in time to catch what looked to be a yo-yo wrapping itself around the neck of a minion. The werewolf scratched at the string at his throat, eyes bulging out of his head a little when the line grew taught, dragging him off the roof. The werewolf looked horrified as he dropped, the line swinging him into a nearby adjacent building where a petite figure stood.

"My my, this doesn't look like a very fair fight. Naughty mutts, ganging up on this stray," the figure mused, its voice sounding feminine.

All eyes were glued to her as she placed a foot on the ledge of the building, her arm directly above the helpless supernatural. Quickly she made a circular motion, almost as if she was stirring a cup, which released the dog. Unfortunately for him he fell about three stories to the street below but as a supernatural he would definitely live.

A sudden scream caused Adrien to whip his head around. His eyes widening as a chain was now wrapped around the midsection of another werewolf.

A sharp tug sent him flying backwards. Slamming him hard into a wall before he was also dropped to the ground.

Adrien's eyes narrowed. So the other girl was a distraction. And this figure he was quite certain he recognized. Apparently so did the Werewolf leader.

"Rena Rouge, shouldn't you be escorting women to their homes or something," the main wolf hissed. Disgust clearly written on his face.

SNAP

The yo-yo and chain came at him with the flick of a wrist from both women. The werewolf stepped back, grabbing one in each hand.

He yanked harshly, expecting to pull them both off their perches to share the same fate as his packmates.

Adrien's ear's twitched as he dodged a sneak attack from another werewolf. His staff deflected a clawed arm as he lashed out with a kick, ribs crunching under his foot that made the wolf stumble backwards.

He took the brief moment of reprieve to look for Rena and her new friend, they had apparently fallen because they were nowhere to be found.

Adrien's eyes narrowed.

He was all on his own but at least he had two less wolves to deal with.

His gaze flicked to the alpha, his real enemy. He had now dropped the wire and chain and was leaning against a chimney, watching his lackeys prepare to attack.

Adrien hissed as he twisted to avoid a hit to the face. His current opponent grabbed his staff forcing Adrien to let go as he ducked under the man's legs. Adrien kicked him in the middle of the back that put both the mutt and his staff to the ground.

Adrien made a move to get it only to be blocked by more wolves.

 _Stupid pack_ , Adrien cursed.

Someone managed to grab his tail making him yowl as he spun around to claw the face of the offending supernatural. His impulsiveness left him wide open. Adrien's eyes glanced behind him as a smirking alpha went to rip open his back.

His ears twitched as he heard a sound. The rustle of metal.

Adrien was surprised to see the yo-yo wrap around his attacker's arm instead of the chain which had snatched the man he'd just clawed.

The yo-yo jerked the alpha towards the girl who seemed as fearless and skilled as Rena.

"Dance with me dog," she taunted as she sang the words out, making the alpha's lips curl back.

Adrien found himself shivering, there was something about her...

Adrien didn't have time to think as he saw the perfect opening. He dove for his staff and rolled to avoid a kick to the face.

Adrien used his staff like a bat and smacked the face of whoever tried to kick him, making the form slump into unconsciousness.

Rena currently had her chain wrapped around the throat of another wolf and was using him as a shield until she finally threw him at a gathering crowd of wolves who were trying to corner her.

Rena was laughing, enjoying herself.

Adrien danced around his next opponent making his was towards the petite girl fighting the Alpha by herself.

Her yo-yo looked like a child's toy and yet it was holding up against a fight with a supernatural.

She herself seemed calm. She was quick and all her moves were calculated. The way she fought was naturally graceful in a way that Rena wasn't.

Adrien felt his chest tighten. He didn't like the idea of her fighting alone, he almost felt protective.

Adrien grabbed the arm that thought he was distracted. He flipped the connected body off the roof, hearing it hit the ground with a satisfying thud. That would leave a mark tomorrow, even for a full supernatural.

Adrien glanced back at the girl who managed to keep the alpha busy.

Her blue eyes met his and she winked making Adrien's eyes widen.

She looked familiar... but when he tried to connect the dots his brain felt like it was being scrambled.

Adrien shook his head to take on his next opponent as he realized what was happening.

She was a witch and she was using some kind of spell to hide her identity.

Even if Adrien did know her, he would probably just end up getting the biggest headache ever if he tried to figure it out.

Adrien decided to sniff her after.

He disoriented with his quick movements, circling the slower supernatural. Next he backed his opponent to the edge of the roof with a series of furious staff strikes. As the wolf crossed both his arms in front of his face to prevent being cracked on the head with the staff, Adrien twisted and kicked him off the roof.

Adrien turned around to see Rena dealing with the last of the werewolves allowing him to literally jump into the fight with the girl clad in red and black.

She had just evaded a blow when Adrien landed in front of the alpha, forcing said alpha to also regroup. The leader glanced around the roof to see his minions either down for the count or absent.

"Useless!" he snarled before shifting to look at the blue haired woman behind Adrien.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The woman's voice was strong and almost disinterested.

"Ladybug," she answered.

Adrien's jaw dropped.

The superhero from China? What was she doing here?

The alpha took the opportunity to attack Adrien whose mouth was gaping at the girl's answer.

Adrien's pupils dialated as a yo-yo string inches from his face held the werewolf's claws at bay. Adrien dipped back as he watched the girl loop the string around her attackers hands and wrists. She pulled hard forcing the Alpha to stumble closer towards her, then she rammed her head into his face making him cry out as he clutched his broken nose. She side stepped his next swing and nodded at Adrien who took to finishing the man like he had the first time they met, with a flurry or movement from both his claws and his baton.

The man was on his hands and knees gasping in pain. Adrien considered bringing his staff down onto the fallen man's back. But staring at the pitiful form he couldn't.

"No more!" The alpha begged, so different from the sneering man he was a few moments ago.

Ladybug looked like she was about to scold him when he suddenly disappeared from view.

Adrien blinked as he took in Rena Rouge, hands on her hips as she now stood in the spot the wolf once was.

Ladybug looked equally surprised, mouth in a "O" shape.

"Rena!" Ladybug exclaimed in disbelief, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

Rena just looked at her with a triumphant grin.

"Girl he deserved it," Rena said, defending the fact that she'd just kicked a surrendering opponent off a roof.

Adrien squinted at Rena.

She looked familiar too, she was a shifter since she was in her half form and yet he felt the same oncoming migraine as when he'd tried to figure out why Ladybug felt so familiar.

He glanced at the other super heroine. Apparently she had enchanted both herself and Rena. Adrien was curious as to if this was a new partnership or an old one.

Then he remembered his plan.

He crept over to Ladybug's side, Rena's eyes going wide as she caught him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned.

Adrien dismissed her warning as Ladybug jumped a little at his proximity, her big blue eyes getting even larger.

"Hey wait-" she protested.

Adrien took a deep breath in.

And choked on the air. It smelled terrible!

He immediately recognized it as cheap perfume of some kind. It burned his throat with its false synthetic scent.

He glowered at the blue haired girl.

She shrugged.

"We both tried to warn you," she chided.

Adrien couldn't help but grin. She had a point.

She eyed him in curiosity before sticking out her hand.

"Ladybug as you probably already know," she said with a smile.

Adrien gave it a quick shake before introducing himself.

"Chat Noir, and thank you for the help," he replied.

"Chat Noir, hmm," she hummed, trying testing the name out.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I just moved here, I came to help Rena with the increasing crime and supernatural altercations in Paris. She had trained with my family in China beforehand so we're quite familiar with each other," she explained.

Adrien frowned, the just moving here part sounded familiar, but just then he was hit with a sharp pain in his head.

He glared at the amused looking blue eyed girl.

She could tell what was going on. He opened his mouth to snap at her when the breeze shifted making Rena take a few steps back as Adrien got a face full of perfume again.

He gagged as Ladybug looked like she was trying not to laugh.

It smelled less terrible than before but it was still god awful.

Adrien stiffened suddenly. He sniffed the air carefully, grimacing from the perfume, but there it was. Underneath the horrible scent was much more alluring notes. Notes he recognized.

His eyes snapped to Ladybug's.

"Marinette?" He said curiously.

She didn't even look surprised. She did however look impressed.

Adrien turned to see Rena's eyes as wide as saucers, mouth hanging wide open.

"I couldn't even smell that!" She said frustratedly. Adrien chuckled, well Marinette was his soulmate. His Princess seemed to have the same thought as she voiced it to Rena.

"Well he is my soulmate," she giggled.

Adrien eyed her happily. He was so definitely hers.

Adrien looked at Rena analytically.

"Alya?" He said aloud.

"Yeah," The kitsune huffed.

Adrien smirked. Yeah now he had something over Nino.

"You can't tell Nino!" Alya hissed, reading his mind when she saw his expression.

Adrien nodded, hands up in a sign of peace.

This woman had just thrown a defenseless albeit horrible person off the roof, he didn't want to be next.

Alya sighed.

"I better get going, work tomorrow you know?" Alya remarked, stretching.

She hugged Marinette, making a face at the perfume before nudging Adrien in the shoulder with her own arm in acknowledgement.

"Goodbye my lovelies and stay safe!" With that, she launched herself to a neighboring rooftop, headed home wherever that was.

Adrien looked at Ladybug. Or Marinette, who was watching him intently.

"Well Kitty have you ever considered becoming a crime fighter?" Marinette mused.

Adrien grinned, his mind going back to his conversation with Nino earlier that day.

"Why yes M'Lady I have, and I have got to say your make it paw-sitively appealing," he purred.

Said Lady rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy. Are you fur real?" She shot back, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Adrien's grin broadened. She was definitely his soulmate.

"Meow-ch Bugaboo, you know you love me!" Adrien didn't even flinch at the l word.

It was exactly how he felt about this girl beside him. Fearless with and without the mask, kind, strong, funny and beautiful. His one and only.

Marinette smiled at him fondly. She leaned in closer, looking up at him through her lashes, eyelids fluttering.

"I do," she whispered.

Adrien felt himself turning red causing her to laugh lightly. Adrien frowned.

"You're teasing me," he said with a pout.

"Expect a lot more of that," she said with no remorse what so ever.

Her yo-yo shot out and hooked. She gave him one last warm smile before heading off into the night.

Adrien watched her silhouette get smaller with a dreamy expression on his face.

She was amazing.

"Well kid, looks like you came out of that perfectly unscathed."

Adrien jumped and whirled around to see his familiar Plagg watching him with an amused expression.

Adrien wasn't even mad the cat had abandoned him, in fact he was glad the familiar hadn't been there. Plagg could've gotten hurt.

"Yeah I'm thankful that Rena and Ladybug were there to back me up," Adrien explained.

The cat nodded and looked unsurprised.

His eyes glinted with mischief as they returned to Adrien.

"You've got it bad," the familiar chuckled, referring to to the look he was wearing when Plagg saw him.

Adrien felt himself redden.

"Shut up and let's go home," he grumbled.

The night had been eventful, both good and bad, but now he was tired. All his earlier energy well burned off now.


	8. Chapter 8 : Coincidences

**A/N: Hey wow, school is really making me tired, because apparently this morning I thought it was Monday omg. Sorry that there will not me a second update tomorrow, but hey early release :)**

 **As per usual, the upcoming chapters from 9 - 11 are date related. Enjoy :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nino was eyeing Adrien as the blonde yawned and stretched. He'd just finished a morning photo shoot but was still tired from the events of the previous night.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and have a nap first, we have lots of time," Nino suggested, hovering like a concerned mother.

"You're not my mom Nino," Adrien teased, lightly pushing the boy back as Nino peered at his tired face.

"I can't believe you would stay out so late knowing you had an early morning photo shoot _and_ a busy day," Nino snorted, before smiling wickedly at Adrien.

Adrien frowned as he waited for whatever Nino was going to say, probably at his expense.

"What's Marinette going to think when she sees you on your date, you look like a zombie!" Nino retorted.

Adrien simultaneously felt his face redden and the protest rising in his throat.

Nino just laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Relax dude, you know I'm teasing you. Honestly it looks like you just swallowed a lemon," Nino joked, looking too amused for Adrien's liking.

Adrien just glowered at his friend as Nino guided them toward the museum.

"So what happened last night," Nino asked, studying Adrien.

Adrien stiffened. He was a terrible terrible liar. But if he told Nino about Ladybug being Marinette... Would that count as telling him that Rena Rouge was Alya?

Adrien pondered this as Nino started incessantly poking him, aware his friend was hiding something.

Well... if he altered the story... then Nino wouldn't find out until later and maybe just maybe he would forget about the huge hint Adrien was about to drop.

Adrien sighed. Who was he kidding Nino would remember and find out the moment the situation happened.

Oh well he technically wasn't telling him.

"Okay so remember what happened when I met Mari?" Adrien began.

Nino nodded, "Yeah you saved her from a werewolf."

Adrien grinned getting excited all over again about last night.

"Well that werewolf turned out to be an alpha and I guess he was pretty butt hurt about the other night. So... him and his pack decided to corner me on a roof. There were so many I was _actually_ worried I wouldn't be able to take the, all out," he said with a smirk.

Nino rolled his eyes at his friends ego, but was just glad Adrien seemed unhurt.

"Well then just as they were about to attack this woman intervened and she called herself Ladybug!" Adrien continued, watching Nino's eyes widen in surprise.

Nino opened his mouth to interrupt when Adrien shushed him with a look.

"So anyway, after that was all said and done, we talked a bit and I realized by her smell that it was Marinette! Mari is Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed, making sure not to mention Rena Rouge at all.

Nino would probably put the pieces together if he ever saw them together.

"Dude that's so cool! We can be superhero friends forever," Nino half joked.

Now it was Adrien's turn to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile starting to form on his face.

He liked the idea just like Nino had when Adrien suggested they work together.

Adrien would be fighting side by side with his soulmate, best friend and his best friend's soulmate. What a dream come true.

They'd finally reached the museum, large banners advertising the latest exhibit, artifacts and ancient texts pictured.

Nino acted like an excited tourist dragging Adrien to the gift shop where they bought a cheap replica of the bracket they were after.

Adrien tried to breeze past the exhibit to the main showcase but Nino, who was actually interested in the ancient texts, held them back.

Adrien groaned as Nino got particularly excited about one set of texts.

"Oh my god look, they found the original hand drawn images that someone had ripped out!" Nino said excitedly.

Adrien shook his head.

"A DJ into ancient texts and literature... who would've thought?" Adrien muttered.

Nino scowled at the blonde.

"Only if it's supernatural related," he pouted.

Adrien grinned, Nino did not enjoy being referred to as a nerd and that was exactly what Adrien was implying.

Adrien was finally able to tug Nino along who was staring at the other texts longingly.

Both boy's eyes widened as they stared at the bracelet resting on a podium under bright lights in the other room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice mused. Adrien whipped around and choked on his next breath.

It was _her_.

"Yeah definitely, um who are you?" Nino said curiously, not noticing Adrien's distress.

"Paloma, Paloma Garcia, I'm the private owner of this piece and a few others in the exhibit," she replied, her voice very different from the perky tone she had first addressed Adrien with when they had met.

Now it was Nino's turn to look surprised as the realization sank in.

This was the woman who was linked to the night that changed Adrien's life, and neither male knew whether it had been intentional or not.

It was a shock to Adrien that she was a private collector, she hadn't struck him as the type to be interested in history, but then again everything about her had probably been fake when they had first met.

Even now her appearance looked different, this time she wasn't wearing a dress underneath a stylish heavy coat. She was wearing a professional looking blazer over a white blouse and black and white pinstripe dress pants. The only thing that remained the same was her black lace gloves.

Her hair was pulled into a bun and her demeanor shone with intelligence he'd only managed to glimpse before.

Adrien swallowed.

He wanted to question her but now was not the time, she hardly even looked at him as if she didn't remember him.

Adrien didn't want to risk exposing his identity or looking like a fool. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"So... is it okay to take some photographs?" Adrien asked, trying to analyze Paloma.

The woman smiled warmly at him before nodding.

"Yes of course, now if you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to," she replied, turning to leave.

Adrien couldn't stop the next sentence from spilling out of him.

"How's your cat?" He blurted out.

The woman glanced over her shoulder, face an expression of confusion though her eyes glinted with faint amusement.

"A cat? I think you must have me confused for someone else. I'm allergic," she laughed before continuing on her way, disappearing around the next corner.

Adrien sighed.

"She looked like she was lying but she's a pretty good actress isn't she?" Nino remarked.

Adrien nodded.

What were the odds of this woman having the same name and appearance as the one he'd run into in the park. He certainly hadn't dreamt it up, the proof in the fact that he was a supernatural now.

Adrien's face twisted in thought.

This woman, the one they'd just met... She was the real Paloma Garcia. A cunning mysterious individual who had ties to the supernatural world somehow.

Adrien felt like it wasn't a coincidence that she had the Turtle Kwami's braclet in her possession. In fact it only added to the theory he had about Plagg too.

Adrien shook his head. They had to focus.

Adrien dug a professional looking camera out of his bag, one he'd "borrowed" from the photographer who did his shoot earlier.

Nino pressed his lips into a thin line as he took the expensive piece of equipment.

"I don't suppose you asked for permission before you took it?" Nino said.

Adrien's smug expression answered the boy's question.

Nino carefully set up the camera on the tripod before proceeding to take photos of the bracelet.

When they finished the pair quickly split, though not without looking for Paloma again. The woman seemed to have vanished without a trace though, it reminded Adrien of Plagg.

"Well I better get home and upload the photos. Then I'll clean the camera and delete the pictures," Nino said as he first bumped Adrien.

He looked up at Adrien.

"Good luck on your date man," Nino said with a wink.

Adrien thanked him and smiled back before wondering what to do. His date with Marinette wasn't until this evening.

A giggle caught his attention as Adrien's head snapped up.

Down the boulevard was Marinette with the redhead from the club.

Adrien's eyes narrowed and he tried to suppress an oncoming hiss.

Adrien threw himself behind a tree, bent on shadowing them.

 _Kid, they're just catching up as_ friends, _she's going on a date with you_ _later_.

Adrien didn't bother to look for Plagg who was probably hiding somewhere.

He didn't even try to telepathically respond. He had one focus. One mission.

Make sure the tomato head didn't try anything funny with _his_ Marinette.

As they passed Adrien peeked from the tree, assessing the distance between Nathaniel and Marinette. While other people would call it an acquaintance distance, not even a friendly distance, Adrien thought it was still too close.

He wanted Nathaniel to be restraining order distance away from the bluenette.

Adrien looked at the ground, eyes narrowed as he tried to come up with a plan, what he didn't notice was Marinette look back in his direction, catching sight of his blond hair.

She frowned, displeased that her tug had been right. That Adrien was now apparently stalking her.

Adrien slinked out from behind the tree, not caring he was headed back into the museum he had just left with Nino.

The guards eyed him warily at his semi suspicious behavior before noticing his intense gaze on the bluenette a few steps ahead.

They chuckled in amusement, not that Adrien noticed.

Adrien lingered outside of the next room, putting some distance between them to avoid suspicion.

Not that it fooled Marinette.

Still not thinking clearly, he didn't notice Marinette excuse herself to use the bathroom.

Marinette meanwhile was just happy that Nathaniel was as oblivious as he was the last time she saw him... And ready to strangle Adrien... also like last time.

A sharp tug on the back of his collar as Adrien tried to stride into the room made him stumble back. Green eyes met icy blue ones.

If looks could kill Adrien would be a dead man.

He shivered self consciously before raising a hand to the back of his neck.

"Oh hi Mari, what a coincidence seeing you here, I -" Marinette stopped him with a hand in the air.

"Adrien I don't know what kind of fool you take me for but based on my tug I know exactly how long you've been around," she said.

Adrien felt like a kid who got caught with his hands in a cookie jar.

This was bad. He had to dig himself out of the hole he suddenly found himself in.

"Um actually, I was just coming out of the museum then realized I forgot something, I just didn't want to disturb you," Adrien lied, pleased by how honest it sounded.

Marinette still looked like she was suspicious of him, hands resting on her hips.

"Oh and why are you here, you don't strike me as a lover of history," she asked, trying to poke holes in his story.

Adrien grimaced, history was more of Nino's interest, if only Adrien could fake Nino's genuine passion but he couldn't.

That couldn't mean he could use Nino as a scapegoat though, and it wasn't a lie.

"Actually Nino dragged me here, he thinks the main exhibit is really cool. You know that bracelet? I bought this knock off at the gift shop hoping I could turn it into a more realistic version and give it to Nino for the anniversary of the day we met," Adrien said, the words flowing out smoothly as he dug the cheap bracket out of his placket.

All of Marinette's suspicion seemed to dissipate instantly, and Adrien sighed in relief as the tension cleared.

"I'm actually a fashion designer, using this costume piece you're not going to get it anywhere close to the real thing. I can make a more realistic one if you want," Marinette offered.

Adrien's jaw dropped. Marinette was a fashion designer? God they were made for each other.

He grinned at Marinette as he gave her his reply, "Really Marinette? That'd be so amazing but how fast would you be able to do it? We met this Sunday," Adrien lied again.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully.

"That's lots of time, I'm free tomorrow so I can work on it then. I could give it to you say... this Friday?"

"Yeah that'd be perfect, can we make it a date?" Adrien asked eagerly, leaning forward a little.

Marinette gently placed a hand on his chest and moved him back a little.

"Easy kitty, we have to see how the first date goes, maybe I won't want a second one," she teased.

"Meow-ch Princess, you wound me," Adrien fake cried.

"Princess?"

"Civilian nickname," Adrien explained.

Marinette smiled apparently not disapproving of it.

"Well I better get going, after this me and Nathaniel are heading our separate ways, see you tonight," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Adrien's perked at hearing that this would be the last of the time Marinette would be spending with _Nathaniel_.

But he was even more pleased that with Marinette's help, the plan to steal the exhibit would be even more flawless.

Adrien wasn't sure he was ready to tell his significant other about his weird crack theory.

He wasn't even sure about it, but his gut instinct told him he was right.


	9. Chapter 9 : First Date

**A/N: Hey Guys, I am so sorry about not updating this story for awhile. A recent review has encouraged me to publish what I had already written for this story. I have 4 Chapters in my queue right now.**

 **I will publish these remaining chapters sporadically, however I do not know if I will continue writing new material yet. BUT I will let you know by the time Chapter 12 is published.**

.

.

.

Marinette rushed home after parting with Nathaniel at the museum. Alya nearly gave her a heart attack when the bluenette opened the door to find the kitsune standing there impatiently. Marinette shrieked in surprise though Alya didn't acknowledge it.

"About time Marinette," The brunette huffed immediately snatching the petite blunette's wrist.

"Er - Alya - what are you doing here?" Marinette asked as the shifter dragged her to her own bedroom.

"Girl, I'm here to pump you up and help you get ready for your date! Don't worry I've already put together some outfits you can pick from," Alya explained.

Marinette laughed as they approached her toom.

"Alya, isn't that supposed to be the other way around? Like I'm supposed to try on outfits and you pick one?" Marinette offered, taking in the hangers with clothing still hanging off them thrown on her bed.

Alya released her friend and waved a hand in the air dismissively.

She approached the hangers and plucked one from the pile.

"A little black dress with my red dress coat?" Marinette asked skeptically.

"You're going to a fancy restaurant right? Gotta dress up but still wanna looks sexy," Alya replied with a wink.

Marinette shifted uncomfortably. She'd been to nice restaurants before but a high end expensive restaurant where her date offered to pay for everything? Well it just wasn't sitting well with her, even if Adrien had told her not to worry about money.

When Adrien had texted her the name of the restaurant and shyly asked her to dress up, she had immediately googled the name of the establishment and her jaw had dropped. A restaurant with three Michelin stars? And that when Marinette pondered who Adrien really was... which led to her finding out that he was the son of her favorite fashion designer.

"How didn't I notice and why didn't you tell me!" Marinette had exclaimed on phone, immediately calling Alya after the discovery.

There had been no way Alya, the blogger/ journalist, hadn't known.

"Marinette, I didn't want to freak you out okay? Also he's your soulmate so of course you're going to see him for him and not his name or occupation," Alya had answered, soothing Marinette's distress.

Fingers snapped in front of Marinette's face.

"Hey you know I'm sure if you ask Adrien to do something else, he'll happily oblige," Alya offered.

She knew Marinette wasn't very comfortable with going to a fancy restaurant and letting her date pay for everything. Marinette wouldn't have been able to pay for her own food even if she'd wanted to.

Alya sighed and chucked the hanger with the dress into the corner.

Marinette watched her as she dug through the pile on the bed, sorting the fancy attire from the just dressy attire and the more casual outfits.

"Why did I even bother picking out some of these, I should've known you wouldn't wear them," Alya muttered to herself.

Marinette felt her cheeks redden.

"Alya of course I'll wear those outfits I'm going on a date to a very prestigious restaurant, I can't dress like a slob!" Marinette protested, about to approach the bed when Alya gestured for her to stop.

"No Marinette. Seriously girl, you do you, what's the worst that could happen if you deviate from Adrien's reservation? It's not like he paid money for the meal already. You already know this isn't you, and honestly I can't imagine it's exactly where Chat Noir wants to be either. Maybe it's all he's ever known?"

Marinette bit her lip. Alya made a very good point. Maybe Adrien was just trying to impress her? He hung out at a bar and club with his friend Nino, was a fancy suit and tie restaurant really how he wanted to spend their time together? But what if she was being selfish.

"I'll plan for both scenarios," Marinette said as she grabbed the black dress from the corner.

Alya smiled and handed her a more casual but nice designer jacket. Marinette grabbed a larger hand bag and shoved black leggings and a simple grey shirt in it.

The brunette grabbed a brush off Marinette's dresser and tugged out the two pony tails in the girl's hair before brushing the blue black locks.

"Go get changed and then I'll do your makeup," Alya urged, shoving Marinette towards the bathroom while she eyed the bag Marinette had left on the floor. She had a feeling Marinette would change relatively quick.

When Marinette returned from the bathroom Alya couldn't help but beam in pride at her beautiful friend. The black dress suited her and while the jacket wasn't as fancy as the red dress coat, it didn't take away from the outfit. Marinette was wearing black boot wedges instead of heels, ready to switch outfits at the drop of a hat.

Alya didn't even compliment her friend as she coaxed marinette into the chair in front of her vanity, spinning it around to face the blogger who sat in another chair she'd brought in from the kitchen.

Marinette did her best to sit still, not used to being the model or focus of... well anything really. As a designer she wanted her designs to shine, not her physical body.

The bluenette slumped when Alya had said she was done, she hated sitting still. Marinette immediately spun around to examine her face in the vanity's mirror.

Her skin looked flawless though Alya hadn't tried to completely cover the freckles. Winged eyeliner and a subtle rose eyeshadow brought out her eyes while a slightly shimmery gloss made her lips sparkle. It was a more natural look but with her outfit, she would be fine in the restaurant should she decide to go.

"Thanks Alya you're the best!" Marinette said as she hugged her best friend.

Alya just smiled as she handed Marinette her bag.

"You know I'm the best," she replied with a wink.

Alya opened her mouth to say more, probably to give Marinette a pep talk, when a knock on the door startled both of them.

Marinette glanced at the clock eyes widening in surprise as she realized it was date time already.

Alya gave her a gentle push.

"I'll let myself out, no worries Mari. Have fun on your date and don't forget to tell me the details!" Alya reassured.

Marinette snorted, she had no doubt that Alya was capable of letting herself out since she had somehow _miraculously_ managed to let herself in. She also believed there was no way Alya wouldn't ask for details of her date, the journalist a very skilled interrogator - or interviewer - as the kitsune put it.

Marinette could hear Alya's laughter as she realized she'd grumbled her thoughts aloud, the shifter's sharp ears picking it up even though she was almost to the apartment door.

Marinette opened the door, expression brightening as she saw Adrien's warm smile. He looked almost shy and most definitely handsome.

Adrien took in her appearance, hand raised self consciously to the back of his neck while his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Y- you look gr- great Marinette," Adrien complimented, stuttering ever so slightly.

She smiled, pleased that she was apparently satisfactory. She then frowned as she took in his appearance. He looked casual - not to say he didn't look good - but he looked as if he wasn't dressed to go to a three star Michelin restaurant.

He was wearing a plain white shirt, dark jeans and a black blazer.

Adrien's eyes widened as Marinette's narrowed. He cursed the fact that she noticed something was off so soon.

"You clean up pretty nice too kitty," her voice sharp as she scrutinized him, "Now tell me what's up."

Adrien sighed, there was no trying anything with Marinette, apparently she could see through everything.

"Okay, Okay. So I was wondering how much would you hate me if I said I'd like to change our plans and not go to that restaurant?" Adrien admitted sheepishly.

Marinette perked, she looked ecstatic almost, all traces of suspicion gone.

"I don't mind at all, just let me go get changed!" she enthusiastically responded, almost skipping back to her room.

Adrien's jaw dropped as it dawned on him. She didn't want to go to that restaurant, in fact it appeared as if the idea had made her quite uncomfortable.

Adrien couldn't help but smirk. Dinner at a fancy restaurant wasn't exactly his idea of fun either, but between being with Marinette and trying to impress her, he was sure it would be fine if not the best choice. Anywhere with her was a good time, he was sure of it.

When Marinette strutted back in more comfortable clothes she was suddenly all business again.

"So why the change of plans?" she asked, eyeing him carefully, as if trying to read his mind.

"Er," Adrien fumbled with his words, trying to find the best way to phrase what he was about to say.

Marinette raised a brow in response.

"Becausethepaparazzifoundout," he blurted out with no tact at all.

Blue bell eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell agape as she stared at him, trying to comprehend what he just said. She blinked.

"Say that again slower?" She asked.

Adrien took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"Because the paparazzi found out about my reservation and I want this evening to be private. This is our first real chance to get to know each other."

Adrien winced, ready for Marinette's questions. If Adrien was a normal guy why would there be paparazzi involved.

Marinette tapped a finger against her cheek, looking thoughtful.

"So my first inclination was probably right, you're a model aren't you?" She accused.

Adrien ducked his head in embarrassment. He just wanted to be normal, as normal as a supernatural could be he supposed. He'd been shocked that she was a fashion designer and according to Nino, Alya had said Gabriel Agreste was her favorite designer. Yet she hadn't recognized him, though Nino had explained that.

"Dude, she's going to recognize you as her soulmate before anything else," The DJ said when Adrien had called him with the change in plans and new information earlier.

Adrien looked at Marinette who seemed to be waiting patiently for confirmation about who he was.

"Yeah I am a model, I'm sorry I didn't mention it, it just never came up."

Marinette placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, face tilted upward until Adrien could clearly see the freckles dusting her nose.

"Don't worry about," she murmured as Adrien felt his face burn again, "Mr. _Agreste_."

Adrien stumbled back and lost his balance, falling onto his butt as he stared up at a smirking Marinette.

"I - Um - when did you find out," Adrien muttered, not able to look her in the eyes.

"As soon as I looked into the restaurant you were taking me to," Marinette replied.

Adrien's jaw dropped. That meant she knew when he'd seen her at the museum.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because it never came up," Marinette's words filled with amusement as she used his excuse from earlier.

Adrien grumbled about the situation as Marinette giggled and offered him a hand. Adrien took it and smiled at her.

"So, I kind of found out about the paparazzi like right before I cam here... I don't really have a backup plan," he sighed.

Marinette only smiled at him.

"That's okay, lets just enjoy ourselves," she said with a shrug, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.


	10. Chapter 10 : Arcade

**A/N : Hey folks. 2 things.**

 **In the short term I have decided to continue working on Animals.**

 **And about the update schedule. Expect a Chapter at the very least every 2nd Monday. At best it may be every Monday. We will see.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Where are we going?" Adrien asked curiously. Marinette's arm was hooked through his as they casually strolled through the streets of Paris. They'd been asking each other questions, both general and personal.

Her favorite color was pink, her parents owned a bakery - which he was totally dragging Nino to - she'd been living in China since she was 12 and had only just returned to Paris after 8 yrs.

"You'll see we're almost there," Marinette replied, walking just a bit faster before pulling Adrien through a glass door as he barely read the sign above. _Head in the Clouds_? Huh?

Adrien looked around in shock as they stepped through the door. An arcade? Oh yeah this was going to be fun. He grinned, giddy at the thought.

"This place is just how I remember it," Marinette hummed.

Adrien often played against Marinette and found himself losing to her, much to his embarrassment and her joy. Sometimes she'd bring him to a single player game to see if her high score was still there, and when it was she made Adrien try to beat it.

"I feel like you're trying to emasculate me," Adrien complained, huffing as he slumped against the seat of the racing game he'd just lost to Marinette.

Marinette laughed lightly.

"We've played like every game here, on the way in you said you were a video game extraordinaire," she defended.

Adrien grinned. His scores were high enough to be relatively close to Marinette and yet he was never able to surpass her.

"You're being too hard on yourself, those scores top hundreds of people who play here, I'm just amazing," she teased, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Adrien's gaze softened as he looked at her. He really didn't mind losing to her, he was quite enjoying himself actually. While he could always play similar games in his own apartment, there was a kind of charm to playing it in the arcade, especially with Marinette.

Adrien examined his environment, noting the unbelievable amount of tickets they had to cash, before his gaze landed on one particular game.

"Okay let's play that one and then we'll head out," Adrien suggested as he pointed to the game of his choice.

Marinette's gaze followed the direction of his finger before smiling wickedly.

"Are you ready to lose because that's one of my favorite games!" She exclaimed.

Adrien wasn't surprised but he was pretty good at it too, it was good exercise, something his father approved of.

Marinette hopped onto the DDR machine, ready to dance. Adrien started the machine and frowned as he looked at Marinette's old high score.

"Are you sure you're not the least bit rusty," Adrien offered, flashing her a smile.

Marinette stretched, only replying when she had finished.

"I lived in China, trust me when I say I left a lot of high scores in those arcades as well," she shot back with a smirk.

Adrien groaned internally. It'd been awhile since he'd played but... he was pretty sure his old high score was higher than hers on that song.

"Okay Miss Amazing, I challenge you to that song, the one you have the highest score on."

Marinette looked genuinely surprised.

"Beethoven Virus? The song I know by heart, and you want to start there," she said incredulously.

Adrien nodded, determined to beat her. Not to say he minded losing to her but he was definitely still competitive.

"Well you picked that song so we'll play Sorceress Elise after this," Marinette said.

She was right, it was only fair... but Adrien could pick the last song then and if orchestra was Marinette's strong point... then maybe...

"Dibs on last song," Adrien said, mischief flashing in his eyes.

Marinette examined his expression, whatever he was planning wouldn't work. She had danced to every song.

Marinette unceremoniously tossed her coat to the floor next to the machines, Adrien quickly following suit. A few people who had been following them around, some even recognizing Marinette as the arcade's personal champion, now gathered others around the dance machine. Marinette smirked as she heard them gasp when they selected the hardest level on DDR.

She looked at Adrien who only just started stretching, eyes focused on the screen in concentration.

"Looks like we'll have an audience when I beat you," Marinette said casually.

Adrien glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So confident aren't you Princess?" he retorted, equally as nonchalant.

Marinette tapped her foot impatiently, excitement flooding her. It'd been so long since she'd played against someone. Alya was pretty good and the first thing Marinette did when she visited was drag the brunette to an arcade. Alya even managed to beat her depending on the song.

A hush fell over the murmurs of the gathered arcade goers.

The song started and Marinette could only see the onslaught of incoming arrows, her body moving on its own accord as she free styled. She really shouldn't considering she didn't know how good Adrien was, but this was her song. As Marinette dropped to the floor the crowd cheered, she caught Adrien's gaze and noticed his eyes widen slightly before quickly looking back to the screen before he missed a step.

Marinette snickered, not even the least bit distracted by his blush, which she found adorable. She could do this song in her sleep!

The crowd roared as Marinette turned to face them, taking a bow while the scores were calculated.

Adrien was leaning against the bars trying to catch his breath, Marinette breathing just as heavy.

"Not bad," she complimented. His freestyle had been more casual, apparently he'd been more focused on beating her.

Hearing him moan in defeat brought Marinette's attention to the screen. She had beaten her old score, and while Adrien had as well, she still had a few hundred point on him.

"Well is was close," she laughed, trying not to rub it in his face. But he had challenged her at her own game so.

Adrien shrugged it off, impatient to start the next round.

"Those two are amazing," Marinette heard someone whisper.

Marinette's gaze softened as she watched her determined kitty get in position. She sighed and adjusted herself as well. Yes he was amazing.

But she was still going to beat him.

The song began to play and this time Marinette decided to focus more on her points.

Like last time Marinette hardly noticed the score, too busy minding her foot work, she did however notice Adrien up his precision. She found herself smiling from ear to ear, enjoying the thrill of the competition.

Deafening collective sounds of awe told Marinette that the results were apparently interesting. Her eyes widened as she looked at the screen. They had tied.

Marinette could feel the fire burning in her now as she shot Adrien a look, seing the hope in his eyes. He was picking the last song so Marinette had to assume it was one he was very good at. She wasn't sure what she was expecting as she watched him scroll through the selection screen.

Her jaw dropped when he finally stopped on a song.

That was not what she'd been expecting...

As the song commenced, Marinette once again decided to focus on her score, but she soon became distracted with Adrien's freestyle, not only were his steps on point but he was doing it so effortlessly and obviously enjoying himself very much. The people cheered for every trick he did, which was quite a few.

Marinette was so entranced she almost missed a step, she grit her teeth and fixed her gaze on the screen. She wasn't going to lose.

Marinette was bent over huffing when the song ended, the crowd roaring in enthusiasm. Adrien on the other hand seemed revitalized, dancing even without any music.

Her jaw dropped when she realized Adrien had beaten her, and he'd made it seem so easy too, his new high score had crushed her old one and she'd lost by a few thousand points.

He caught her gaze and winked making Marinette's face heat up.

She straightened as he approached her, sticking out a hand to her.

"We tied in the end," he stated, as she shook his hand.

"You crushed me in that last game," she replied, shaking her head.

Adrien snorted in response.

"There wasn't that much of a gap, you're too hard on yourself." Repeating her words from earlier.

Marinette rolled her eyes knowing it was true but still not wanting to hear it.

"Well I can't say I was expecting Butterfly by Smile," she teased.

Adrien didn't say anything, he just picked her up by the waist and deposited her off the machine, to the side.

"What-" she started.

"I'm not done yet, I'm really having fun, but you should catch your breath," Adrien said, cutting her off.

Marinette eyes him suspiciously as he went in to change the settings.

She gaped at him as she realized what he was doing. He was going to play doubles alone... something Marinette didn't even do.

He gave her one last glance, a boyish smirk and waggled his eyebrows before the song started. She couldn't deny she was impressed, his footwork was amazing, she was curious whether he'd acquired it before or after becoming a supernatural.

When the song ended he was panting, and Marinette smiled as an idea came to her. She stepped back onto the game and changed the settings once again.

"Doubles with me Kitty?" she asked. Adrien returned her smile with one of his own, happy to be working as a team.

"What if I embarrass you Princess," he joked half heartedly.

Marinette could only laugh. How embarrassing would it be if they had just shown off to all these people only to fail at doubles together. But they were soulmates... which didn't mean anything in terms of playing a game but it meant they had good chemistry right?

Marinette took a deep breath, slightly nervous, hoping the song Dam Dariram by Joga was one Adrien knew well. It seemed right up his alley.

Adrien gave Marinette a quick hug from behind Marinette wearily watched the arrows fly up the screen. Her anxiety soon melted away as she found her and Adrien seemed to have a great rapport, hitting all the notes while managing to stay out of each other's way. No way they could freestyle together yet... but with some practice it could happen.

When they finished a few teens approached them.

"That was so cool! How long have you two been dancing together!" One asked.

Marinette smiled at Adrien who was grinning sheepishly.

"Would you believe that this was our first time playing DDR together?" Marinette replied.

The teens gasped in disbelief.

"It's our first date," Adrien added.

The teenagers giggled and scurried off, satisfied with their answers and the video they took on their phones.

Adrien's eyes widened as he realized that people had recorded the entire thing.

"So much for trying to keep you out of the public eye," he said with a frown.

Marinette patted his arm in a comforting manner.

"I can handle myself, unless you're ashamed of me," she teased once more.

Adrien looked affronted.

"Marinette of course I'm not ashamed of you! I adore you, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met and-" Marinette shushed him with a finger to his lips, her playful smile alerting Adrien to the fact that he'd been played.

He scowled slightly at her as he took her over to the prize counter. He'd assumed she wanted the medium sized ladybug plushie but was surprised when she grabbed a stuffed black cat instead.

When she caught him staring at her, both of their faces ended up a bit red.

Adrien then decided her would take the ladybug plush for himself.

"I can carry them," Marinette offered without meeting his eyes. She snatched the toy from his hand and shoved them both into her bag, making Adrien snicker.

She was cute when she was shy, and apparently she was fond of cats, at least now she was. Adrien liked to think if she liked them more now then it was because of him.

As they left the arcade Adrien heard Marinette's stomach growl which apparently left her mortified. He was honestly more concerned that he hadn't properly taken care of his date.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I should've made you have dinner first, we were already having it kind of late," Adrien said shyly.

Marinette shook her head.

"I should've took us somewhere to grab a bite first," she argued. Adrien opened his mouth but she stopped him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"I know a good place nearby," Marinette said as she looped her arm through his once again.


	11. Chapter 11 : Bistro

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm very sorry to announce that this story (and my account) will be going on hiatus for awhile as some personal problems have come up in my life.**

 **I will be taking some time off to focus on myself and I'll let you know if anything changes.**

 **I do have 2 more chapters completed after this one.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Bistro Regent?" Adrien muttered aloud as Marinette tugged him toward the restaurant.

"It's affordable and the food is delicious," Marinette explained, "My family used to come here often before we moved."

Adrien nodded as he examined the interior.

It was a cross between warm and stylish. Modern but with a very homey atmosphere.

The walls were bright but the accents were dark, with a mix of crème and black chairs and dusty rose colored cushions. Flowers and small support columns were scattered around the room.

The restaurant buzzed quietly with the sound of chatter, people everywhere the eye could see. Adrien was almost worried they wouldn't be able to get a table when a waiter carrying meals stopped dead in his tracks as he locked eyes with Marinette.

"Ah Miss Dupain-Cheng! Good to see you, your parents were here a few days ago," the grey hair man exclaimed.

"You still remember me Jaque?" Marinette giggled.

"But of course, the little sweetie who brought bakery treats along with her family to tip the wait staff! Your family even helped us improve our own techniques in dessert making," he chuckled.

The man eyed Adrien in curiosity.

"Table for two, there's a spot at the back open, I'm sure you can find it," he said, continuing to a nearby table.

At the very back in the corner was a table for two. And though the restaurant was packed, the corner gave the illusion of privacy.

"Your family sounds amazing Marinette, very kind," Adrien complimented after they got seated.

He was impressed that even though she'd apparently moved away from Paris for quite awhile, someone who was basically a stranger recognized her.

Marinette reached for his arm, placing a small hand on him.

"They would love you," she murmured softly.

Adrien gave her a small smile but couldn't look her in the eye, thinking about what had happened to his family.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said softly, her ability to read his mind never ceasing to amaze Adrien.

He wanted to laugh. He had been modeling since he could toddle and yet. How was she doing it?

Was he just so comfortable around her that all his walls came down, or was she just that good?

He shook his head as his smile broadened, green eyes finally meeting blue ones.

"It's okay," he said as he tugged her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss against the back of it, "I have a lot to be thankful for, especially now that I have you."

He was pleased to see her eyes widen and a blush creep onto her face.

She drew her hand back self consciously, clutching it to her chest.

"So. Tell me about your hobbies..." she asked.

Adrien chuckled. She was so cute.

"Well... like I've said in interviews I do fencing. I know how to play piano, and I know Chinese," he replied, the words already formed out of habit from multiple interviews.

Marinette snorted.

"First off. Mom's going to love you for speaking fluent Chinese," her eyes narrowed, "And second, I want to know what most fans don't know."

Adrien felt himself going red.

It was a dance he did with her. Where they would make each other blush and he loved it.

Adrien grimaced as he thought on her words and put a hand to the back of his neck. His other hobbies seemed kind of dorky. Nothing female impressing that's for sure.

"You're going to think I'm a dork," he laughed nervously.

Marinette gave him a reassuring smile and once again sough his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm your soulmate, it's not like what you're about to say is a make or break deal. It's just you," she said with a shrug.

Adrien sighed in happiness. She just had a way at putting him at ease. He didn't need a front with her.

He was just Adrien. Not even Adrien Agreste.

"Well ever since I um became independent, I really started enjoying parkour. Before then, and even still, I'm a big video gamer. Also I like reading. But um. Anime," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh boy, someone who's butt I can kick at video games!" Marinette teased, "but maybe you can beat Dad or he can beat you, that should make him feel better!"

Her laughter was thrilling and Adrien was pleased at her competitiveness.

"I'll have you know I crush Nino every time we play!" He defended, puffing his chest out in pride.

Marinette leaned closer to him and trailed a finger down his chest, her smile was wicked and challenging.

"You forget yourself Kitty, I'm a video game extraordinaire," she purred as Adrien gulped, "Remember the arcade?"

She pulled back and hid a giggle as the waiter walked over and eyed Adrien's flustered expression curiously.

Marinette had ordered her usual, the grilled duck while Adrien choose the Salmon Tartare.

Marinette made a face when the waiter left.

"Raw salmon?" She remarked.

Adrien grinned.

"Trust me when I say that my tastes have changed ever since my life got flipped upside down," he explained.

Marinette looked thoughtful, gears turning in her head.

Adrien frowned. Last time she had that look, he had a nose full of terribly cheap perfume which burned.

He made a note to self not to mention the fact that Nino had already tormented - tested as the DJ said - him to figure out just how catlike he was.

And the cucumber thing? Yeah. Totally worked.

While Adrien was sitting by a fountain taking a break from his photo shoot. Nino found it hilarious but his photographer had been furious. What a day.

Sometimes Adrien hated being so catlike. Other times he loved it.

Adrien glanced at Marinette who seemed to be people watching.

He studied her curiously and realized she was examining other customer's clothes.

Marinette looked up to find his gaze trained on her, the young bluenette turning red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I should be paying attention to you!" she said.

Adrien shook his head.

"It's fun watching you watch other people," he said.

His comment earned a happy smile in return.

"Well I'd gladly watch anime with you, depending on what some of it is though I'm sure we can always compromise."

Adrien perked at that. Heck yes!

"And I'll model your clothes!" He countered, pleased at the look she was giving him.

"Really?" She asked in wonder.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I could be a shitty designer," Marinette shot.

"I've seen some of your design already. I kind of, maybe, looked you up after Nino said you're a fashion designer," he said sheepishly.

Marinette flashed him a a toothy grin.

"Well I don't feel as bad that I stalked you now, we're even."

Her head tilted back, eyes closed serenely as she laughed.

Adrien felt blessed. This was his soulmate. A very beautiful, strong exquisite creature.

Marinette wrinkled her nose as the waiter came back and set the Salmon Tartare in front of Adrien and her grilled duck in front of her.

They ate in relative silence though Adrien couldn't help but comment on how good the food was.

"Yeah and it's only 12.50€," Marinette added.

They were about halfway done their food when Adrien heard a familiar sound.

The jostling of straps and equipment alerted him to their presence before the commotion at the front of the restaurant did.

Marinette's head snapped up as she heard Jaque's angry voice.

"You can't be here! You're disrupting the customers! Get out!" The senior waiter growled.

Adrien put a hand to his face.

"Damn, they found us!" He cursed.

Marinette grabbed his free arm, she was obviously alarmed and Adrien could tell she wasn't comfortable with the idea of the persistent personal space violating paparazzi.

Adrien's mouth was set in a grim line. He didn't want Marinette to have to go through that.

He felt his frustration grow. He wasn't sure how to get Marinette out of this situation, the entrance and exit was being swarmed with staff barely holding them back, a few more workers who'd joined Jaque now in a shouting match with the pap.

A tap on Adrien's shoulder made him jump slightly. He looked up to find their waiter who jerked a thumb to the kitchen door they were near.

Adrien nodded solemnly in understanding, gratefully slammed down a 100 euro note on the table as he tugged Marinette to her feet.

They were lucky, not only were they sitting at the back of the restaurant by their escape route, but all of the customers had their eyes on the journalists who were intruding.

As they were passing through the kitchen a few chefs tipped their hats or waved. One even winked. Marinette shyly waved back, apparently familiar with some of them while some younger looking staff eyed them in curiosity and wariness.

"Come back soon!" One called as they almost reached the exit.

"Tell Jacque he's the best!" Marinette yelled back.

"Nice catch!" An older woman with graying hair hooted.

Marinette sputtered at that, blushing furiously while Adrien found himself laughing.

What a date.

Adrien called a cab as they snuck away from the restaurant.

He didn't really want to end their date on that note but he didn't really want to push his luck with the paparazzi now actively hunting him.

So regrettably, he brought Marinette home.

But he pouted all the way.

"Other than being interrupted I had a great time," Marinette mused as she elbowed him in the ribs while they were still in the back of the cab. "I even think it merits that second date tomorrow."

Adrien straightened at that and gave her a boyish grin.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm Princess," he said.

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"How about a picnic at the Tuileries Garden? I'll even make the basket since you paid for dinner," Marinette suggested.

Adrien agreed. Hopefully this time they wouldn't be interrupted.

Adrien walked Marinette to the door of her apartment, the two chatting contentedly.

"Tikki!" Marinette called as she walked through the door.

Adrien raised a brow. Marinette hadn't mentioned anyone living with her. Nor had she ever mentioned a Tikki.

"Who's Tikki?" He asked.

"My familiar," Marinette replied without turning around.

Adrien felt surprised. He knew he shouldn't be, Marinette seemed like an incredibly capable and talented witch... but still.

Familiars weren't common and they only came to the strongest of the strong. What were the odds that his soulmate and his best friend had one?

While Adrien was thinking the bluenette quickly searched the small apartment and returned with her hands on her hips.

"Huh, she said she would be out today but I thought she'd be back by now!" Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien cocked his head as Marinette looked at him, the whole familiar disappearing act felt. Well. _Familiar_.

Something Plagg was known for doing. In fact it was downright suspicious behavior.

"Marinette do you believe in coincidences?" He asked.

Adrien may have been quite new to the supernatural world, but he quickly came to two conclusions.

One. There was no such thing as coincidences.

And two. Fate had a funny sense of humor.

Marinette snorted, eyeing her soulmate with a small smirk.

"Supernatural rule number one, it's probably not a coincidence," she said smoothly.

Adrien nodded then turned as something caught his eye.

He felt his jaw drop in surprise and Marinette quickly turned to where he was looking only to find nothing.

"Did you see Tikki?" She asked curiously, probably wondering why her familiar wasn't revealing itself.

Adrien shook his head before trying to school his features, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"N - nope," he lied, "Well see you tomorrow and I'm glad you had a goodnight! Hope you find your familiar!"

He planted a kiss on her cheek and darted out the door, letting it slam in his haste.

Marinette pursed her lips and brought a hand to her cheek.

He was a terrible liar.

But the question was. Why would her lie about seeing Tikki?

His better senses had obviously caught sight of the familiar and yet.

Yet Tikki was hiding from not only Adrien, but her.

Marinette frowned.

She suddenly had the feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Tikki tonight. It seemed like recently the giant cat had gotten even more cryptic and secretive than normal.

Marinette had shrugged it off last time... but this time she wanted answers.

Things were changing, and Marinette could almost feel it.

Something big was coming.

 **~Moments Later~**

Adrien was a few blocks away, panting lightly because he'd been running since he left Marinette's apartment.

He swallowed and hoped Marinette would forgive him for a) lying and b) leaving so hastily.

He didn't mean to lie, it was such a stupid thing to lie about honestly.

But it had severely freaked him out.

In the brief second he'd seen the familiar he noticed one very important thing.

Its size.

Whatever Tikki was, it was the size of Plagg.

What the heck were the odds?

Adrien thought back to his brief conversation with Marinette in their apartment.

There are no coincidences.

Adrien had a feeling Plagg wouldn't be around for awhile.

Adrien wouldn't be letting this one go so easily. But Plagg was sly, which meant he wouldn't be getting his answers until the black cat decided to give them.

He whipped out his phone as he ducked into an alley, leaning against the wall for support.

Adrien tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Nino, we need to talk."


End file.
